City Lights
by Charlie-Style
Summary: Una ilusión, dos personas con un sentimiento mutuo un club, el Glee Club... Quinn Fabray es la Quarterback de McKinley Titans, Rachel Berry lider del Glee Club, una Diva...Faberry... El dinero no puede comprar la felicidad... #Version mejorada de My life is not the same with you. Lean!
1. Prologue

**City ****Lights**

**Prologue**

Cada entrenamiento Rachel Berry se sentaba en el mismo lugar con su iPod y unos headphones beats solo para observar el entrenamiento del equipo de football americano femenil McKinley Titans pero su vista se dirigía a una sola persona, la _Quarterback _

Quinn Fabray esa joven guapa de tés blanca, rubia, ojos avellana y sexy sonrisa, hacía que su corazón se volviese loco con tan solo una mirada.

Sus miradas de vez en cuando chocaban no podían evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro.

El entrenamiento terminaba con la nueva Entrenadora Beiste hablando con las jugadoras del equipo.

-ESPERO Y MAÑANA LO HAGAN MEJOR, PORQUE SI PIENSAN QUE ESTO FUE DURO AUN NO ME CONOCEN! FRABAY ESPERO Y SAGAS ASI, NO QUIERO QUE ME FALLES EN TU ULTIMO AÑO EN MCKENLEY; la entrenadora se le quedo mirando a Quinn con una Mirada desafiante.

-No se preocupe Entrenadora no la defraudare ni a usted ni a mis compañeras. Les dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bien, ahora todas a las duchas, porque ustedes apestan a pescado recién sacado del agua! Nos vemos mañana misma hora. Dijo la entrenadora para dar por terminada el entrenamiento de hoy.

Quinn se quitaba el casco junto con sus_ powerbeats _negros que no podían faltar en cada entrenamiento junto con su ipod, dejando ver una coleta alta moverse con libertad, es su rostro unas líneas de maquillaje negro corrido por el sudor.

-Nos vemos Quinn. Dijo Sophie dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Bye Soph. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Se sacaba sus guantes Adidas mientras se dirigía donde estaba Santana hablando con la Entrenadora Sue.

-Sue. Le dijo la rubia con un poco de recentimitno.

-Fabray. Le dijo del mismo modo Sue. –Que no se te olvide Lopez lo que te acabo de decir. Le dijo con voz fuerte antes de irse.

Vieron como Sue desaparecía por la puerta de los vestidores de las Cheerios.

A un lado de Quinn pasaba Kitty y las demás porristas mandandole besos a la rubia mientras le decían -Quinn por favor hazme tuya, y otras diciendo – Que sexy eres Fabray.

Quinn solo les sonreía mientras rodaba los ojos, la verdad no entendía porque demonios tenían que hacer eso, estaba ya un tanto cansada de Kitty y sus aliadas, ella solo quería estar con Santana esa latina loca que todos le temían que era su confidente leal y mejor amiga, y Brittany novia de Santana esa joven tan inocente y de gran imaginación que también era su mejor amiga.

-Hey! Quinn ya viste quien está en las bancas como siempre viéndote. Le decía Brittany sonriendo señalando a Rachel.

Quinn solo volteo a ver a Rachel y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, la morena se la devolvió un tanto sonrojada.

-Ya déjate de cosas Q que de solo verte tontear con el Hobbit me da azúcar.

–Santana cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no le digas Hobbit.

– Se, se, se, lo que digas Fabgay. Ya porque no solo le dices que sea tu novia y te dejas de tonterías, vámonos Britt nos esperan las duchas.

Dijo Santana con una sonrisa pícara a su novia.

-Adiós Quinnie. Le dijo Britt mientras Santana casi tiraba de su brazo para irse.

-Adiós Britt y si, latina estúpida algún día le diré.

Dijo Quinn al aire porque sus amigas ya estaban apresuradas por llegar a las duchas.

De camino a los vestidores Quinn no dejo de pensar en Rachel, era quien le quitaba el sueño y que era parte de los mismos cada noche, pero como confesarle lo que sentía, sentiría Rachel lo mismo...

Llego a su locker dejo en la banca su casco con sus guantes, tomo el candado y coloco la combinación 12.05.00 fecha que nunca olvidara… saco su pequeña mochila Adidas sacando de ella un pantalón roto, una playera blanca, unos calcetines rojos con azul, sus Vans negros y por ultimo un pequeño sweater de rayas azules con blanco Hollister y bueno su ropa interior.

Metió su iPod junto con sus audífonos a la mochila y sacar su iPhone.

Se sacó su playera roja con el numero 13 según ella su número de la suerte, la doblo y la metió a la mochila, se desabrocho las hombreas y las puso dentro de esta, se quieto sus tachos para Footboll Adidas junto con sus calcetines de la misma marca y los metió a la mochila, se quitó su short Adidas negro junto con su techfit boy short algo así como un short de licra de la misma marca dejando así a la rubia en un pequeño bóxer Calvin Klein color negro y una playera ultímate Adidas blanca, doblo sus shorts, tomo su ropa y se dirigió a las regaderas.

Después de una hora salió de los vestidores cambiada el cabello suelto y un poco húmedo y su bolsa colgado a su lado derecho. Y del otro lado su mochila.

Saco de la bolsa de su pantalón las llaves de su Bugatti Veyron Blanco convertible cuando sonó la alarma del mismo.

Puck se atravesó en su camino: -Hey! Quinnie te quería invitar a una fiesta en mi casa ya sabes para celebrar nuestro último año en el McKinley, y para otras cosas. Puck movió las cejas continuamente en forma insinuante.

Quinn lo miro con una sonrisa de lado y asintió. –Claro Puckerman hay estaré me mandas los detalles por mensaje y bueno, me tengo que ir llego tarde con María. Le dijo la rubia mientras dejaba un beso en la mejilla del chico.

Puck era uno de sus mejores amigos en McKinley, era un poco raro ser amigo de el sin que pensaran que algo más pasaba pero no, nada de eso, eran solo amigos, nada más. Era muy comprensivo y él le ayudo mucho cuando Quinn entro a la escuela.

Cuando se dirigía a su coche un pequeño grito el saco de sus pensamientos y sin dudarlo se dirigió a donde escucho el sonido.

-Rachel estas bien? Quinn pregunto asustada por el grito de esta. Rachel se asustó al ver a Quinn a un lado de ella preguntando si estaba bien.

-No, estoy bien este estúpido coche no quiere arrancar llevo más de 15 minutos intentando y nada, nada. Quinn solo la vio con ternura de lo rápido que hablo una característica peculiar de Rachel.

-Mmm mira no te preocupes si quieres te llevo a tu casa no pasa nada al fin cuando llegues le dices a tus papas que no funciono tu coche y que la grúa venga por él. Qué te parece? Quinn le dio su mejor sonrisa para así poder hacer más amigas con Rachel.

La morena se le quedo viendo mientras pensaba en que decir. –Pero enserio Quinn no es necesario puedo llamar a mi papi Leroy para que venga por mí. Le dijo algo tímido.

-No como crees si yo te puedo llevar, aparte con gusto puedo llevarte a tu castillo, mi damisela. Dijo Quinn mientras sonreía.

–Bueno está bien solo déjame bajar mi mochila y mi bolsa. Contesto Rachel sonrojada por el comentario de Quinn.

-Déjame te ayudo. Contesto Quinn agarrando sin querer la mano de Rachel se sentía bien tomarla tan suave, Rachel se volvió color tomate ante la situación cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, esta reacciono tomando la mochila de esta.

-Ven, acá deje mi auto. Le dijo dirigiéndose al Buggati de Quinn abriendo la maletera para poner las cosas. Y corriendo al lado de Rachel para abrirle la puerta. La morena le sonrió agradeciéndole con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cruzo el auto para subirse y abrocharse el cinturón, de la parte de la palanca de los cambio saco sus gafas Ray-ban aviator y se las coloco y le serio a la morena.

–Qué lindo auto, pero te debió de costar un ojo de la cara o no? Sonrió Quinn ante la pregunta.

-No, no tanto digamos que 2 y medio millones de dólares. Rachel se quedó sorprendida por la cantidad de dinero que gasto por un simple auto, aunque muy lindo.

-Bueno Rachel, no puedo llevarte a casa si no me dices exactamente dónde vives. Le dijo la rubia mientras se paraba a la salida del estacionamiento de la escuela, viendo como la morena no decía nada.

-Claro mi dirección es 241 Birch Hill Road, perdón Quinn es que tengo mi cabeza en otro lugar. Le dijo mientras le sonreía para no preocuparla.

-No te preocupes, todos hemos tenido días malos, alguna estación en particular. Le pregunto mientras prendía la radio desde el volante e iba cambiando de estación.

La morena negó con la cabeza. –No, la que tú quieras está bien. Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

De pronto el celular de Quinn empezó a sonar, bajo un poco la velocidad del vehículo mientras sacaba su iPhone de su bolsillo.

-Que paso María está todo bien? –Si mi niña nada más te hablaba para que pasaras a comprar unas cosas a la tienda… -Esta bien María no te preocupes yo paso por eso solo mándame la lista por mensaje y yo voy a comprarlas. –Gracias Quinn te espero en casa no tardes. –No solo llevare a Rae a su casa en menos de 1 hora estoy ahí. –Bueno cuídate Te quiero, Adiós. –Adiós yo también te quiero María.

Volteo a ver a Rachel que se mantenía en silencio algo raro en ella dijo –Te sucede algo Rachel? –No Quinn es que me dijiste Rae? Quinn dudo un poco no sabía que decir –Si no te gusta, digo si no te gusta perdón no fue mi intención incomodarte. –No Quinn me gusta que me digas así casi nadie lo hace. Sonó un poco triste y Quinn le tomo la mano y le dijo –Pues bueno yo de ahora en adelante así te diré. Le guiño el ojo y siguió el camino.

De pronto en la radio empezó una de las canciones favoritas de Quinn Price Tag de Jessie J, Quinn empezó a cantar:

**Quinn**

Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night.

When the tale comes first,

And the truth comes second,

Just stop, for a minute and

Smile

Rachel se emocionó y empezó a cantar esta era una de sus canciones favoritas

Why is everybody so serious!

Acting so damn mysterious

You got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time.

**Quinn y Rachel**

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (ha)

Can you feel that (yeah)

Well pay them with love tonight...

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag

**Rachel**

Ain't about the (ha) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.

Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the Price Tag.

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all UNITE!

And it wasn't low blows and video Hoes,

Am I the only one gettin'... tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now

Guarantee we'll be feelin

All right.

**Rachel y Quinn**

**E**verybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right (ha)

Can you feel that (yeah)

Well pay them with love tonight...

Quinn

Yeah yeah

well, keep the price tag

and take the cash back

just give me six streams and a half stack

and you can keep the cars

leave me the garage

and all I..

yes all I need are keys and guitars

and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars

yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds

its like this man, you can't put a price on the life

we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice everynight

so we aint gon stumble and fall never

waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh

so we gon keep everyone moving their feet

so bring back the beat and everybody sing

it's not about...

**Quinn y Rachel**

Yeah yeah

oo-oooh

forget about the price tag

-No pensé que te gustara JJ. Dijo Quinn a Rachel mientras le sonreía –Claro que me gusta es una gran artista con su propio estilo y una gran voz. –Claro yo la amo es mi cantante favorito bueno hay alguien más que ella. Dijo Quinn a Rachel guiñándole el ojo.

Rachel se sonrojo y de pronto el auto se paró y Quinn dijo – Listo damisela sana y salva en su castillo.

–Gracias Quinn te debo una te lo agradezco mucho. Dijo Rachel mientras salía del auto, Quinn se bajaba hacia el maletero para tomar las pertenencias y llevarla hasta la puerta.

–No tienes nada de agradecer fue un placer para mí y que me acompañaras en esa canción fue todo un honor. Le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía.

– Quinn deberíamos hacer un dueto en el Glee club cantamos muy bien juntas. Le dijo y le guiño el ojo Quinn solo se sonrojo y de pronto sin que nadie lo esperara la puerta de la casa de Rachel se abrió dejando a unas jóvenes asustadas.

-Papa, pero que haces? Le dijo Rachel a Leroy. –Es que ya te avías tardado honey y pensé que te paso algo, mira que muchacha tan mas linda. Le dijo Leroy a Quinn y esta se sonrojo. Rachel solo le hizo una mueca para que se callara pero en ese instante Hiriam apareció a un lado de su esposo diciendo –Cariño que son estas horas de llegar a la casa nos tenías preocupados, mira qué guapa señorita. Le dijo Hiriam a Quinn y esta inmediatamente se sacó las gafas y se las coloco en el cuello de sweater y les sonrió.

-Gracias Señores Berry. Le dijo la rubia algo sonrojada.

-Oh! Por favor cariño dinos Leroy y Hiriam. Le dijo los padres de Rachel a la rubia.

Rachel podría jurar que el color de la cara de Quinn sobrepasaba el color rojo de la vergüenza. Y dijo –Papa, papi ella es Quinn Fabray una compañera de la escuela. Quinn alargo la mano para estrecharla con los Berry pero ellos se abalanzaron contra ella y la abrazaron cada uno y Quinn dijo –Es un placer conocerlos Señ… Leroy y Hiriam. La rubia les sonrió, dándoles la mejor sonrisa que jamás podía fallar.

-Así que tú eres esa famosa Quinn Fabray, Rae no deja de hablar de ti eres un ángel para ella.

El color en la cara de Rachel se volvió peor que el que tenía Quinn hace unos momento, en silencio pensaba –Lista por hacerles a mis padres 1.- Matarlos por avergonzarme con el amor de mi vida, le mandaba una mirada asesina a sus padres.

Los Berry le dijeron a Quinn –Cariño pasa no quieres quedarte a comer con nosotros.

–Me encantaría pero no puedo Señores Berry mi nana me espera en casa y tengo que pasar a la tienda pero en otra ocasión con gusto aceptare su invitación.

–Bueno Quinn es una lástima pero por favor dinos Leroy y Hiriam, nos dices Señores Berry de nuevo me hace sentirme más viejo. Le dijeron a Quinn estallando en carcajadas los tres menos Rachel que permanecía callada y triste porque Quinn no se quedaría.

–Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerlos Seño… Leroy y Hiriam. Les dio su mejor sonrisa y una pequeña risa por las caras de estos, se volteo a ver a Rachel y le dijo

–Perdón Rae te veo mañana en clases si necesitas que te lleve solo háblame, te dejo mi numero está bien?

–Claro Quinn toma mi iPhone agrégate y si quieres dame el tuyo y te doy el mío. Así lo hicieron las dos tenían sus numero y una sonrisa se invadía de sus rostros Quinn le daba un beso en el cachete a Rachel y le entregaba su mochila, se alejaba mientras que con la mano decía adiós a los Berry.

Subió a su auto y miraba a los Berry entrar a la casa con una Rachel con una gran sonrisa. Encendió el auto, prendió la radio y se fue a rumbo de la tienda en su estación favorita sonaba Thrift Shop de Macklemore. Cantaba pedazos de la canción que le gustaban, feliz porque este había sido un paso muy bueno con Rachel y le encantaba la idea.

What, what, what, what...

Bada, badada, badada, bada...

I'm gonna pop some tags

Only got twenty dollars in my pocket

I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up

This is fucking awesome

Nah, Walk up to the club like, "What up, I got a big cock!"

I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop

Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty

That people like, "Damn! That's a cold ass honkey."

Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine,

Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green

Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me

Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets

(Piiisssssss)

But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it)

Coppin' it, washin' it, 'bout to go and get some compliments

Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in

But me and grungy fuckin it man

I am stuntin' and flossin' and

Savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch

I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style,

No for real - ask your grandpa - can I have his hand-me-downs? (Thank you)

Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers

Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'

They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard

I bought a skeet blanket, then I bought a kneeboard

Hello, hello, my ace man, my Mello

John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no

I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those

The sneaker heads would be like "Aw, he got the Velcros"

What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?

What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?

I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage

One man's trash, that's another man's come-up

Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt

'Cause right now I'm up in her stunting

I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)

I'm not, I'm not sick of searchin' in that section (Uptons)

Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy

I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker

The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker

I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker

They be like, "Oh, that Gucci - that's hella tight."

I'm like, "Yo - that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt."

Limited edition, let's do some simple addition

Fifty dollars for a T-shirt - that's just some ignorant bitch (shit)

I call that getting swindled and pimped (shit)

I call that getting tricked by a business

That shirt's hella dough

And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't

Peep game, come take a look through my telescope

Trying to get girls from a brand? Man you hella won't

Man you hella won't

(Goodwill... poppin' tags... yeah!)

I wear your granddad's clothes

I look incredible

I'm in this big ass coat

From that thrift shop down the road

Is that your grandma's coat?

Bueno les dije que empezaría pronto y aquí estoy, lean, y dejen Reviws Please! Los amo, alguna duda pregunten al ASK y nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen.

Sonrían y que tengan un buen día.:D

Karla Estrada.


	2. November Rain

Rachel entro a su casa junto con sus padres después de ver que el carro de Quinn se desvanecía por las calles.

–Hija que encantadora es Quinn deberías de invitarla más seguido a la casa. –Claro papi no te preocupes.

–Rachel Barbara Berry donde demonios esta tu coche? Dijo Hiriam muy molesto después de que visualizo todo lo antes ocurrido.

–Papa, es que el auto no quiso arrancar y Quinn se ofreció a traerme a casa por eso es que no ves el coche. Dijo muy rápido una asustada Rachel, que sabía muy bien el carácter de su padre, que podría ser amable con las personas que conocía pero si algo no le parecía estallaba con su esposo o su hija.

-Pero Rachel pudiste hablarnos no tenías que molestar a Quinn. Le dijo Leroy algo preocupado.

-Si lo se Papa, lo sé, de hecho lo iba a hacer, pero Quinn insistió y bueno no podía decirle que no. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa, recordando cómo había sucedido todo.

–Bueno honey, está bien ya paso esto, ahora hay que hablar a la grúa para que levanten tu coche, pero mañana te llevas el auto de tu padre para que no tengas que molestar a nadie.

La morena asintió algo decepcionada porque a ella le encantaba la idea de tener a Quinn afuera en la mañana esperando por ella.  
–Por cierto Rach la cena ya está lista, sube a lavarte las manos y bajas porque no quiero que se enfrié. Le dijo su padre Hiriam mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Quinn llego a su casa, con unas bolsas de papel que contenían la despensa que María le había pedido comprar, Frank un señor de 67 años aparecía a su rescate con tantas bolsas.  
–Gracias Frank, no sé qué aria sin María y sin ti. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del coche y se dirigían a la casa.  
–No es problema niña Quinn ya sabe que siempre estaremos aquí para usted. Frank es un ancianito de ojos de color azul nacido en Alemania enviado a Estados Unidos a causa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para ser refugiado. El y María han cuidado a Quinn desde que su madre la dio a luz, Frank es el portero y cuidador de la casa de Quinn.

Los dos entraron apurados porque sabían que María estaría molesta por la tardanza en la tienda.

Entraron a la cocina donde se encontraba María con una mueca en su rostro indicando su molestia.  
–Lucy Quinn Fabray que no te ibas a tardar me dijiste verdad? Te hable hace más de dos horas y acabas de llegar.  
–Perdón María es que había mucho tráfico cuando Salí y pues tuve que ir a diferentes tiendas ya que no tenían tu leche de soya ni mi adorado tocino, PUEDES CREERLO NO TENIAN A MI BEBE? Dijo una dramática Quinn. Ayudando a sacar las cosas, María solo rodaba los ojos por la loca obsesión que su niña tenía por el tocino.

María y Quinn con ayuda de Frank empezaron a hacer la cena, unas hamburguesas para los tres una con extra, extra tocino para Quinn y dos de carne de pavo para María y Frank, ya que tenían unos problemas de salud que los limitaban a comer grasas y azucares.

Mientras tanto Rachel se encontraba poniéndose su pijama para ir a la cama, mientras que tomaba el ipod y sus audífonos dándole play a la canción de Lil Wayne How to love, sin quererlo empezó a cantar y recordando sus viejos amoríos con Finn ese grandote que no le hacía sentir nada en absoluto, Puck aquel del mohicano que solo la quería para una noche y Jesse él fue uno el único que la hizo sentir amada, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rachel estaba enamorada de Quinn no supo cómo ni cuándo el amor la llevo hasta la rubia pero sentía la necesidad de estar con ella, de demostrarle el amor que había nacido.  
ou had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart

**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**

**How to love**

**How to loveYou had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**

**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**

**How to love**

Recordaba la primera vez que la vio en la escuela, con su cabello largo rubio y perfecto, su mirada avellana algo tímida y bueno esa sonrisa tan perfecta que le dio cuando se dio cuenta que la veía.

**How to love for a second you were here**

**Why you over there?**

**Its hard not to stare, the way you moving your body**

**Like you never had a love**

**Never had a loveWhen you was just a young'un your looks but so precious**

**But now your grown up**

**So fly its like a blessing but you can't have a man**

**look at you for 5 seconds**

**Without you being insecure**

Después de un tiempo, empezaron a platicar y hoy en día han llegado a ser amigas, pero no mejores amigas o inseparables, pero se pueden llevar bien estando la una a un lado.

**You never credit yourself so when you got older**

**It seems like you came back 10 times over**

**Now you're sitting here in this damn corner**

**Looking through all your thoughts and looking over**

**your shoulderSee you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**

**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**

**How to love**

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de que su pasión era jugar football, llego muy rápido a ser diferente, bueno ella no, ella seguía siendo la misma Quinn que la enamoro desde el primer día. Tenía a más personas a su alrededor, algunas solo la querían para tener algo, las Cheerios jamás se le despegaban era como su nuevo amuleto, pero ella siempre las rechazo, siempre tenía su mirada en la morena.

**How to love see you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**

**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**

**How to love**

**How to loveFor a second you were here**

**Why you over there?**

**Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body**

**Like you never had a love**

**Had a loveYou had a lot of dreams that transform to visions**

**The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions**

**But it wasn't your fault**

**Wasn't in your intentions**

**To be the one here talking to me**

**Be the one listening**

Rachel estaba convencida que Quinn la quería, y ella quería a Quinn, no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácil lucharía por llegar a tener algo más que una simple amistad con la rubia.

**But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'**

**Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping**

**Baby, so don't be mad**

**Nobody else trippin'**

**You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crookOooh,**

**See I just want you to know**

**That you deserve the best**

**You're beautiful**

**You're beautiful**

**YeahAnd I want you to know, you're far from the usual**

**Far from the usualYou see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**

**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**

**How to love**

Rachel termino la canción con unas lágrimas en su rostro, pero aun no entendía porque Quinn aún no se acercaba tanto a ella, pensaba que no era Hermosa para nadie y por eso había fracasado con los demás. Así se tumbó en su cama, se limpió las lágrimas y susurro.

–Sé que me amas Quinn y yo a ti, solo necesitamos valor. Dijo para escuchar como terminaba la canción.

**How to love See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**

**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**

**How to love**

**How to love See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart**

**Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out**

**How to love**

**How to loveSee you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever**

**Now you in the corner tryna put it together**

**How to love**

**How to love**

Al día siguiente una adormilada Quinn apagaba la sonora alarma, saliendo así de su sueño en el que involucraba sin duda a Rachel y a ella.

Salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño, fue justo al lado de la regadera y ajusto la temperatura del agua mientras dejaba que corriera, se paró enfrente del espejo y con pereza empezó a cepillarse los dientes.

Procedió a quitarse su pijama de Bob Esponja y su playera blanca, se metió por ultimo a la regadera.

Salió del baño para ir a su closet.

-Quinen apúrate ya está listo el desayudo. Le dijo María al otro lado de la puerta.

–Ya casi María. Le dijo una desesperada Quinn, por no saber que ponerse.

Bajaba las escaleras una Rachel apresurada, con unos jeans ajustados y con una playera sin mangas de Rihanna y unas sandalias, tenía un poco de prisa, se había levantado un poco tarde para hacer su típica rutina elíptica y después arreglarse como de costumbre.

Fue directo a la mesa donde estaba expuesto su desayuno, en la cabeza de la mesa su papi Leroy leyendo el periódico y su papa Hiriam aun sirviendo el café en un termo para entregárselo a su esposo.

–Bueno familia me tengo que ir al hospital porque creo que tengo muchos pacientes que hay que revisar. Dijo Leroy tomando el termo con el café dándole un beso a su esposo y otro en la frente a Rachel.

Leroy era el Jefe de Cirugía en el Lima Mercy Hospital.

-Honey espero y que tengas un buen día en la escuela, cualquier cosa nos hablas. Le dijo este a Rachel para después salir de la casa rumbo al trabajo.

-Bueno cariño yo también ya me tengo que ir a la oficina te veo en la noche y por cierto, as llaves del coche están en la mesa, ten cuidado con el auto no quiero que manejas muy rápido y si se te llega a descomponer no dudes en llamarme a la oficina para mandar a Richard por ti y si ves a Quinn dale las gracias por traerte de mi parte, ahora ya me voy porque s eme hace tarde, y tu igual, cuídate nena. Dijo Hiriam para después tomar su maletín y salir de la casa, ya que Richard su chofer lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

Hiriam era un importante Licenciado en toda Lima, tenía su propia firma Berry USA.

Gracias a eso y a que su papi Leory era el Jefe de Cirugía se podían dar muchos lujos, como vivir en la zona privada en Lima, tener unos de los mejores choches en todo lima y bueno claro su vestimenta y hogar que dejaban callados a más de uno.

Rachel tomo su mochila, el bolso y las llaves del Audi q7 blanco.

Al otro lado de Lima Quinn salía de su mansión con unos jeans rotos, una playera de ac/dc y unos vans grises con rojo, junto a ella su mochila, la bolsa del americano y en su mano derecha su chamarra de los Titans se dirigía rumbo a su auto un Lamborghini Gallardo naranja, que sería la opción de la rubia para ir a la escuela, se subió y saco sus gafas Persol negras, se colocó el cinturón, prendió la radio y arranco rumbo a McKinley.

Rachel entraba a McKinley donde se dirigió a su casillero donde estaban Kurt esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

–Rachel, te tengo algo que contar. Le dijo un entusiasmado Kurt a la diva. – Kurt que paso ahora. Le dijo ella casi sin ganas.

–Sube tu animo porque ya conseguí cuatro boletos para ver Evita en New York baby, tu, Blaine, más un acompañante de tu preferencia y yo. Le dijo saltando alrededor de ella. –Kurt eso no puede ser yo los trate de conseguir hace más de un mes y no pude estaban Sold out. Le dijo la morena emocionada miestras lo abrazaba.

-Bueno Rach me voy a ver a mi hermoso novio que esta por allá te veo en clase de Ingles. Le dijo Kurt mientras se iba.

-Claro Kurt, nos vemos, salúdame a Blaine. Le dijo la morena casi gritándole, pues este ya se había ido.

Abrió su casillero y saco sus libros y vio su horarios en la primera clase le tocaba Historia con Quinn y Santana, después le tocaba Ingles otra vez con Quinn y Kurt, ella amaba los Jueves ya que casi todas las clases le tocaban con Quinn.

Y como si Rachel hubiera invocado a la rubia apareció con sus gafas puestas y sus pertenencias colgando dirigiéndose a su casillero, después saludar a una que otra porrista que se le atravesaba, sacando así sus libros y checando su horario, metió su mochila y su bolso. Y se dirigió dónde estaba Santana, pero antes sin esperarlo se paró enfrente a lado de ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Rae. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Hola Quinn, Como estas? Le dijo algo sorprendida.

-Bien, genial, y tú?

-Bien también, oye te quería agradecer por parte mía y de mis padres lo de ayer, de verdad no te hubieras moles…. Una pelea intervino a la morena mientras estas dirigían la mirada, se encontraron a Santana peleando con Jacob.

-Que pasa San? Le dijo la rubia mientras intentaba separar a la latina.

–Este Loser que no le deja de ver el trasero a MI Brittany, más te vale que no te vuelva a ver en esa situación Perdedor, porque si no vas a conocer lo que sucede con los que se monten con una Lima Heights Adjecent ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heights Adjecent? Cosas Malas. Dijo una latina roja del coraje sacando así un poco de su alter ego.

–Claro Santana no lo volveré hacer. Dijo Jacob después de que la latina lo soltara y se fuera corriendo por el pasillo.

-Santana, Santana cuando dejaras de ser tan agresiva? Le dijo Quinn a la latina con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–JA JA, rubia hueca espera a que Jacob le mire el trasero a el Hobbit a ver si no te molestas tanto o más que yo. Le dijo Santana con malicia, mientras que a Quinn se le quitaba su sonrisa.

Unas burlas se escuchaban por el pasillo llamando así la atención de Santana y Quinn que inmediatamente volteaban a ver qué pasaba, se encontraron con una Kitty empapada de pintura roja que pasaba entre las dos amigas deteniéndose enfrente de Santana y gritándole

–COMO SE TE OCURRE ESTO ME LO VAS A PAGAR LATINA SUCIA. Le dijo una histérica Kitty que sabía a la perfección quien era la culpable del siniestro, ya que días anteriores se había revelado contra Santana para quitarla como capitana y así ella tomar el mando.

–Haber si lo rojo te devuelve las neuronas, cariño. Le dijo la latina con una sonrisa triunfante y a al lado de ella una Quinn burlándose de ella.

–Gracias Quinn por defenderme. Le dijo Kitty a la rubia enojada por la situación.

–Yo a ti defenderte, ni que fueras la Reina Isabel para defenderte. Le dijo Quinn a esta riéndose.

–Pensé que la otra noche…

-Kitty, serias tan amable de acompañarme al salón. Le dijo enojada la rubia mientras tiraba del brazo de la menor.

Santana al igual que Rachel se quedaron calladas observando lo que sucedía entre las rubias, nadie esperaba esa respuesta de Katty.

-Suéltame! Le dijo la rubia mientras se zafaba del agarre.

-Oh! No nada de Suéltame. Le dijo Quinn mientras entraban al salón de español, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en él.

-Te dije después de esa noche que no lo digieras a nadie, y mucho menos delante de casi toda la escuela Kitty. Le dijo una enojada Quinn que casi estaba roja por tanta frustración.

-Pero Quinnie tuvimos mucha diversión como para no decirlo. Le dijo Kitty mientras se acercaba a Quinn provocativamente.

-Si tuvimos "mucha" diversión pero solo fue una noche, no más, entiéndelo. Le dijo Quinn apartándose, ya que conocía las malas intenciones de la porrista.

-Demonios No, tú vas a ser mía Fabray, que a ti te quede claro. Le dijo la porrista mientras que con sus manos tomaba el rostro de la rubia forzándola a besarse. Sus labios se unieron por desgracia, los de Quinn no reaccionaron al principio pero se dejó llevar, hasta que escucho como la puerta del salón se cerraba.

-Kitty no lo vuelvas a hacer. Le dijo enojada la rubia mientras le tomaba las manos.

-Claro no lo volveré a hacer Quinnie, caes muy fácil. Le dijo Kitty lambiéndose los labios mientras veía como Quinn se iba enojada.

La campana sonó y las clases empezaban oficialmente, la primera clase era Historia.

La rubia llego un poco tarde por lo sucedido con Kitty, entro algo despeinada y con los labios hinchados y un poco rojos.

-Perdone Profesor Martinez, puedo entrar? Le pregunto la rubia a su profesor que al verla se sorprendió, pero no le negó la entrada.

-Que sea la última vez Señorita Fabray. Le dijo el profesor algo enojado por su tardanza.

-Claro y gracias Profe. Le dijo la rubia mientras miraba donde había un lugar vacío. Por desgracia el único que quedaba era al lado de Santana ya que Rachel estaba junto con Finn.

-Hey Fabgay, tuviste sexo en el salón de Español o qué? Le dijo la latina al momento que se sentaba al lado la rubia, la morena que estaba sentada delante de ellas cerró los puños con fuerza mientras le sonreía a Finn.

-Mejor, cállate Santana, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces. Le dijo enojada la rubia.

-Ya tranquila Quinnie, pero enserio dime tu y Kitty….? Le dijo en voz baja para que no la escucharan, algo confundida su amiga.

-Si Santana Kitty y yo bueno tuvimos sexo, pero solo fue una noche, nada especial para mí, pero creo que aún no lo supera ella y cree que puede haber algo más. Le dijo la rubia con voz un poco bajo pero no lo suficiente como para que Rachel no lo escuchara.

Pasaron las horas donde Rachel esquivaba las miradas de la rubia, se sentía confundida, se suponía que Quinn la amaba porque le hacía eso, le dolía más de lo que imagino.

El timbre sonó era hora del almuerzo.

Quinn, Santana y Britt se encontraban afuera en una delas bancas para disfrutar su almuerzo.

La rubia no pudo hablar sobre lo que le pasaba a la morena pero sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Rachel. Le grito al momento que paso al lado de ella junto con Kurt.

Pero la morena no se paró siguió su camino. Pero la rubia no se detuvo siguió gritando hasta que se puso de pie para ir tras los morenos.

-Rach, pero si estas sorda o que Quinn te está gritando. Le dijo Kurt mientras se paraba.

-No, Kurt sigue caminando no quiero hablarle. Le dijo la morena mientras tomaba el brazo del chico, algo confundido.

-Demasiado tarde Rach. Le dijo el chico mientras se iba en busca de Blaine.

La morena volteo para ver como la rubia venia corriendo en busca de ella, mientras le sonreía.

-Hey, no escuchaste cuando grite mil veces tu nombre o que sordita? Le pregunto la rubia mientras se reía.

-Lo siento Quinn de seguro se me metió algo de agua cuando me bañe en la mañana. Le dijo rápido la morena inventado cualquier cosa para disculparse.

-Bueno no importa, oye te sucede algo? Le pregunto la rubia mientras la miraba con algo de ternura.

"Estúpida Quinn con su mirada que me derrite todo el tiempo. No Rachel ella se acostó con la odiosa esa, muéstrale que no siempre estas cuando ella quiere". Pensaba la morena.

-Ammm, no, no se a qué te refieres Quinn, yo estoy perfectamente. Le dijo la morena mientras le sonreía.

-Bueno es que como que me has estado evitando y eso, pensé que estabas enojada con migo. Le dijo la rubia algo apenada.

-Bueno Rae, me tengo que ir la entrenadora me quiere ver, te veo en el Glee Club. Le dijo la rubia mientras depositaba un beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena.

-Sí, sí, adi….adiós. Le dijo la morena mientras se colocaba la mano en la zona y veía desaparecer a la rubia.

-Así que no la querías ver. Le dijo Kurt atrás de ella asustando, ya que vio toda la interacción de las jóvenes.

-Cállate Kurt no estoy para tus bromas y ahora vámonos, ya mero timbra. Le dijo la morena sonrojada.

Pasaron las horas y por fin era hora del Glee club.

Rachel fue la primera en aparecer en el salón, típico era su manera de poder pensar a solas sin tener a tantos en su alrededor. Pero que pensaba sencillo Quinn y Kitty una aventura? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras sacaba su iPhone para despejar su mente jugando Angry Birds.

Después de un rato llego Quinn hablando por teléfono, quien no se sorprendió a ver a Rachel ahí sola ya que no era costumbre que esta llegara más que temprano al salón. Rachel se quedó muda viendo a Quinn que se veía sexy con su teléfono en mano.

-Hey! Le dijo la rubia.

-Hola. Le dijo la morena sonriendo.

La rubia se sentó al lado de Rachel, ya que quería pasar un tiempo junto con la morena.

Unos minutos después empezaron a llegar los integrantes, todos las vieron como estaban sentadas juntas, pero nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Santana, esta solo le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-Muy bien chicos, como saben próximamente serán las Selecciónales pues bueno tenemos que ver que canciones cantaremos. Les dijo Ms. Suche.

La morena rápidamente levanto la mano para tomar la palabra.

-Si Rachel. Le pregunto a la morena.

-Si me permite Mrs. Schue quisiera cantar algo. Le dijo la morena rápidamente.

-Claro Rachel el escenario es todo tuyo. Le dijo a la morena con una sonrisa.

**When I look into your eyes**

**I can see a love restrained**

**But darlin' when I hold you**

**Don't you know I feel the same**

Termino este parrafo mirando a Quinn suplicante

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**And we both know hearts can change**

**And it's hard to hold a candle**

**In the cold November rain**

**We've been through this auch a long long time**

**Just tryin' to kill the pain**

Finn quien solo miraba a Rachel pensando que la canción era para él, la miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo y tonta, sin sentido

**But lovers always come and lovers always go**

**An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today**

**Walking away**

**If we could take the time**

**to lay it on the line**

**I could rest my head**

**Just knowin' that you were mine**

**All mine**

**So if you want to love me**

**then darlin' don't refrain**

**Or I'll just end up walkin'**

**In the cold November rain**

**Do you need some time...on your own**

**Do you need some time...all alone**

**Everybody needs some time...**

**on their own**

**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

Rachel la miro casi dedicándole la canción, todos pensaban que la canción era para Finn hasta el propio monstro lo pensaba, solo Kurt y Santana se dieron cuenta par a quien si iba dedicada la canción

**I know it's hard to keep an open heart**

**When even friends seem out to harm you**

**But if you could heal a broken heart**

**Wouldn't time be out to charm you**

**Sometimes I need some time...on my**

**own**

**Sometimes I need some time...all alone**

**Everybody needs some time...**

**on their own**

**Don't you know you need some time...all alone**

Rachel se veía con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo solo a Quinn también con una lagrima delatadora en su rostro

**And when your fears subside**

**And shadows still remain**

**I know that you can love me**

**When there's no one left to blame**

**So never mind the darkness**

**We still can find a way**

**'Cause nothin' lasts forever**

**Even cold November rain**

Esto último lo dijo poniéndose la mano en su Corazón tratando de que le llegara todo lo que sentía a Quinn todo.

En ese momento Quinn lo entendió la morena era quien estuvo en el salón mientras Kitty la besaba y lo peor es que vio como aceptaba el beso. Que había hecho? Ella en realidad amaba a la morena, que estaba haciendo en la falda de Kitty.

Rápidamente las dos se limpiaron las lágrimas y con un aplauso Rachel salió corriendo del lugar dejando a más de uno sin explicación, solo a un tonto Finn embobado por la canción y a una Quinn que trataba de digerir la misma.

Ya actualize, wuwuwuwu.

Si se dan cuenta muchas cosas son iguales al Fic anterior, esa es la idea este es la versión mejorada del anterior.

De seguro tienen duda de cómo seguir el Fic los capítulos tienen muuuuucho parecido con el anterior Fic pero tiene cosas nuevas, la idea principal sigue en pie esa no la he cambiado ni la cambiare.

Gracias por seguir la historia y por los Reviws, no dejen de Reviuarme(¿?) la verdad no sé si sea una palabra;

Los quiero, tengan un excelente día y sonrían.

Karla Estrada.


	3. Heart Attack

Después de ver como Rachel salía disparada del Glee Club, la rubia se paró y sin dudarlo salió tras la pista de la morena.

Antes de poder seguir el trayecto para llegar con Rachel alguien le tomo del brazo asiéndola parar.

–Tal vez los demás no se dieran cuenta pero yo sí, ve por ella pero te advierto hazle daño y me vas a conocer, Quinn yo no soy quien tolera que jueguen con las personas. Le dijo Kurt sin titubeos y seriamente.

La rubia asintió con una sonrisa. –No tienes de que preocuparte Kurt, ella es importante para mí, no le are daño.

El moreno soltó el agarre que tenía en Quinn y esta salió corriendo tas la morena, ahora no sabía cuál era la dirección que había tomado Rachel. "Esto va a ser algo tardado" pensó la rubia.

Rachel entro rápidamente al baño más alejado del Club, entro desesperada y con descontroladas lágrimas en su rostro, se puso frente a los lavabos abriendo la llave y dejando caer el agua en sus manos para después llevarlas hasta su rostro para refrescarlo y despejar un poco su mente, pero no podía por más, no podía ver a Quinn de la misma manera, no podía dejar que la viera así, destruida, no quería ser una Rachel, la cual sigue hasta el fin del mundo a Quinn.

Pasados cinco minutos escucho la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente, dejando ver solo una sombra acercándose a ella, miro de reojo y suspiro, un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Kurt no es el momento para que me restriegues en la cara lo que paso…

Dijo la morena con un hilo de voz cuando volteo a ver y descubrió a Quinn mirándola con extrañes.

-Tan gay soy que me confundes con Kurt? Le pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa

-No yo, no… Rachel ni siquiera podía formular ni una oración

-Shhh… estas bien? Le pregunto Quinn poniendo su mano es su mejilla

-No. Le dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Quinn y quitándola. –Tu no entiendes nada, nada. Le dijo desesperada Rachel sintiendo una que otra lagrima.

-Rach, yo solo quería ver como…. Le dijo la rubia algo extrañada por la actitud de la morena.

-Solo vienes a ver como estoy, ya viste estoy perfecta ahora puedes irte ya. Le dijo una desespera Rachel a Quinn

-No, de aquí no me voy hasta que me mires a los ojos y me digas que te sucede. Le dijo una enojada Quinn.

La morena sin más miro los ojos color avellana que tanto la derretían y sin dudarlo pregunto. –Que hay entre Kitty y tú?

Quinn se quedó sorprendida no esperaba esa pregunta, se quedó callada mirando hacia el suelo.

-Lo sabía, creí, creí que tal vez lo que había visto en el salón era un error. Dijo desesperada Rachel mientras empezaba de nuevo a llorar.

-Fuiste tú. Dijo la rubia más para ella misma.

La morena trato de hacer contacto con los ojos de la rubia, pero no nada no había ni una mísera respuesta. Era verdad había algo entre ellas, y eso le dolía más que nada a la morena. Sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y caí al abismo.

-Bien. Dijo la morena irónicamente antes de salir del baño, no quería estar cerca de ella, no ahora.

La rubia se quedó sin reaccionar, solo escucho la puerta cerrarse.

La morena corrió de nuevo pero esta vez rumbo al estacionamiento sentía como las lágrimas salían sin control. No tenia derecho de estar así, porque si bien ella y Quinn no tenían absolutamente nada, pero no importaba le dolía, sentía que en ese preciso momento no tenía corazón, y la culpable, Quinn Fabray.

La rubia se dirigía a los vestidores de los Titans algo distraída, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a su casillero saco su mochila Adidas para poder cambiarse porque era tiempo de los entrenamientos. No se podía quitar las palabras de la morena "Era un error", bueno si fue un error haberse besado con Kitty porque ella mismo le había dicho que solo era de una noche, pero no había sido solo una, ya habían sido alrededor de cinco noches en las que compartían cama. Se quitó la ropa y la doblo, saco todo su equipo de fotball y se lo coloco, saco su iPod y busco su lista de reproducción se colocó sus Beats y metió su mochila al loker, cerro con fuerza la puerta, tomo su casco y lo arrojo rumbo a la puerta, se sentó en la banca de madera y comenzó a llorar.

Rachel conducía rumbo a su casa, quería llegar lo más rápido posible, no podía con todo aquel dolor, era insoportable. No podía quitarse la imagen de la Quinn besando a la otra rubia, era algo despreciable, sucio, algo que sin duda no debió de haber visto.

-Fabray, presta atención y toma la maldita pelota. Le dijo la entrenadora Beiste, después de ver como la rubia no podía ni siquiera tomar el balón en sus manos. –De nuevo, repitamos el pase.

De nuevo la pelota se escapaba de las manos de la rubia, enojada se quitaba el casco arrojándolo nuevamente con todo el coraje que tenia llegando al lado de las porristas quien vieron toda la escena.

Acabaste Ya? Le preguntaba la entrenadora con furia.

-Sí. Contesto la rubia mientras miraba al piso.

-Lárgate a las duchas, te quiero ver en mi oficina mañana y sin falta Fabray. Le decía le entrenadora Beiste mientras apuntaba con el dedo la puerta de los vestidores.

La rubia camino rumbo a donde su casco había caído, Santana que había visto todo se adelantó para tomar el casco de la rubia y llevárselo a esta. La rubia le agradeció mientras tomaba este. –Te necesito, San. Le dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-En cinco en los vestuarios. Le dijo la latina mientras veía como Quinn asentía y tomaba un nuevo rumbo los vestuarios.

La morena se encontraba en su cuarto acostada en su cama llorando con música de fondo. Porque demonios amaba tanto a la rubia? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

El timbre de su casa sonaba con insistencia, pensaba no ir abrir, pero un mensaje de Kurt hizo cambiar su opinión, así que seco su lágrimas y bajo, antes de abrirle trato de sonreír, ella era buena para fingir, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta la morena se tiro a los brazos de su amigo llorando, Kurt solo acaricio la espalda de la morena mientras le decía que todo estaría bien. A decir verdad Kurt no tenía la más mínima idea del porqué del estado de la morena, pero tenía una sospecha Quinn Fabray.

La rubia se encontraba cambiándose después de haber tomado una ducha. Santana llegaba con prisa después de haber hecho enojar a la entrenadora Sue, ya que esta quería hacer un helicóptero, sabiendo que era muy arriesgado y estaba prohibido en los campeonatos.

-Hey Q! Le dijo la latina llegando a un lado de la rubia.

-Hey! Le dijo sin ánimos la rubia mientras se ponía su pantalón.

-Qué te pasa, Quinn? Le pregunto más preocupada la latina.

-Ay San! La regué. Le dijo la rubia mirándola con los ojos cristalinos.

-Haber, que paso Q? Siéntate y cuéntame es algo de Rachel? Le pregunto la latina y la rubia asentía mientras se sentaban una enfrente a la otra.

-Recuerdas el día en que te dije que Kitty y yo habíamos tenido sexo? Le pregunto la rubia y Santana solo asintió. –Bueno Kitty piensa que ella y yo podemos tener algo más, porque bueno no solo ha sido una noche. Dijo la rubia y la latina la miro con los ojos como platos. –Han sido como cinco veces o tales un poquito más, entonces ella cree que bueno es porque yo siento algo por ella, y bueno yo… yo… le quite su virginidad cuando lo hicimos, entonces ella cree que yo le pertenezco y bueno ella me pertenece a mí. Le dijo la rubia más rápido de lo común.

-Ok, pero haber dime que tiene que ver esto con Rachel? Le pregunto una latina ya muy confundida.

-Bueno en la pelea de la mañana que tuvieron y Kitty iba a decir que hemos tenido sexo, la jale y la lleve al salón de Español, y bueno ella me dijo que la hemos pasado muy bien esas noches y bueno que no deberíamos de dejarlo de hacer, entonces ella me beso y bueno yo soy un poco débil y bueno me deje llevar, pero el sonido de la puerta cerrarse nos asustó y la aleje de mí y le dije que no podíamos seguir así y que solo había sido sexo. y bueno después de la canción en el club Glee y como actuaba Rach la seguí en el baño y bueno ella me pregunto si Kitty y yo teníamos algo o había visto algo, entonces yo no le conteste y ella enloqueció y fue cuando me di cuenta que….

-Rachel había sido la que vio el beso entre tú y esa zorrita. Dijo la latina entrando en razón.

La rubia solo asintió. –Entonces como yo no supe que decir ella enloqueció y me dijo que ella pensaba que había sido un error lo que vio en el salón y salió corriendo de nuevo del baño. Le dijo la rubia terminando su pequeño relato.

-Pero fuiste a explicarle las cosas no, Q? Le pregunto la latina mientras procesaba todo lo que le había platicado su amiga.

-No, no San, que querías que le dijera si Rachel he tenido sexo con Kitty, pero sé que está mal porque en realidad te amo a ti, y me duele verte así. Le dijo la rubia sarcásticamente mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, debiste de haberle dicho eso rubia tonta, porque, porque así la estás perdiendo y todo por una estúpida calentura, y para el colmo no solo una vez. Le dijo la latina enojada.

-Hay San, no sé qué hacer. Le dijo la rubia mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Tienes que demostrarle que las amas y que vea que le importas Q, déjame a mí a Kitty yo me encargo de ella, pero ya no te calientes por ver su falda Fabray. Le dijo la latina mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

-Gracias San. Le dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie para poder abrasar mejor a su mejor amiga.

-Anda tonta vístete y vámonos, quiero que me lleves a ver a María. Él dijo la latina mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el abdomen trabajado de la rubia.

-Haber Rachel dime porque estas así? Le preguntaba preocupado Kurt a la morena.

-Bueno es que paso algo que no me esperaba. Le dijo la morena.

-Rach, soy tu amigo puedes confiar en mí. Le dijo el moreno mientras tomaba de la mano a Rachel.

-Prometes no decirle a nadie esto que te voy a contar, ni siquiera a Blaine? Le pregunto la morena viendo a los ojos a Kurt.

-Pinkie Promesie. Le dijo Kurt poniendo su dedo meñique para hacer la promesa.

-Bueno, mientras la discusión entre Kitty y Santana, Kitty quería que Quinn la defendería, pero ella le dijo que no y Kitty dio a entender que después de todo lo que había pasado no iba hacer nada, entonces Quinn s enoja y la jalo del brazo y se la llevo a un salón. Le dijo la morena a Kurt mientras este asentía mientras asimilaba la situación. –Santana y yo nos quedamos viendo sin comprender nada bueno por lo menos yo, ella se comportó como si nada, como si supiera de lo que estuviera diciendo Kitty. Bueno entonces me despedí de Santana y tome rumbo al salón de Historia como todos los Jueves, y bueno pase por el salón de Español y vi a Quinn y a Kitty a lo lejos discutiendo, entonces entre y vi besándose a ellas dos y... y bueno Salí lo más rápido posible de ahí, no quería verla. Le dijo la morena mientras sentía de nuevo unas lágrimas en su rostro.

-Por eso es que Kitty nunca dejaba en paz a Quinn. Dijo Kurt mientras entendía ya toda la historia.

-Ya tranquila Rachel, por eso le dedicaste esa canción a Quinn en el club, y por eso estabas llorando, cierto? Le dijo Kurt a la morena mientras la abrasaba.

-Sí, y bueno cuando Salí corriendo fui al baño y ella me encontró y bueno yo le pregunte si pasaba algo entre ellas y se quedó callada Kurt, no dijo nada entonces yo me volví loca y me fui de la escuela no soportaba estar ahí. Le dijo la morena mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Hay Rach, no sé qué decirte, pero ya vez desde un principio te dije que no te convenía, debiste de dejar eso por la paz, y bueno ya debes de demostrarle a esa rubia que tu no estas para cuando ella quiera. Le dijo Kurt mientras la miraba algo serio.

-Si lo se Kurt, tratare de olvidarme de ella, gracias Kurt. Le dijo Rachel mientras le sonreía.

-De nada pequeña, que arias sin mí. Le dijo Kurt algo modesto sonriéndole.

-Claro que aria sin ti, oye por cierto como vas con tu campaña para presidente? Le pregunto la morena.

-Mal, muy mal Britt me lleva la delantera por mucho, pero la verdad no me interesa, no creo ganar y está mejor, prefiero a Britt, ella tiene locas ideas. Le dijo el moreno riéndose.

-"Oh, Kurt tú vas a ganar de eso me encargo yo" pensó la morena mientras sonreía, no iba a dejar que su amigo perdiera y menos en contra de Britt, aunque ella no tenía nada en contra de ella, solo que Kurt se merece más ganar que ella.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Quinn se encontraba en el gimnasio de su casa en la corredora con sus Beats escuchando We are the champions de Queen, desde las cinco de la mañana estaba ahí, porque no podía dormir, porque no dejaba de pensar en Rachel.

Sonó la pequeña alarma de la caminadora indicando así que su sección había acabado, se tenía que arreglar para ir a la escuela, ese día tenía varias cosas que hacer una de ellas hablar con la entrenadora Beiste, tenía un test de Español y lo peor le tocaban clases con Rachel pero sabía que ni siquiera le iba a decir buenos días.

La morena se había despertado a las cinco dio vueltas en su cama hasta que su alarma sonó a las seis dando iniciado oficialmente su día, se arregló y había salido a trotar, para poder distraeré un poco de lo que había pasado el día anterior y más bien las palabras de Kurt resonaban en su mente. Llegaba a casa dirigiéndose a su habitación para arreglarse para ir al colegio, hoy tenía que compartir clases con la rubia y tenía varios test que hacer. Sin más se metió a su baño para poder arreglarse.

Quinn llegaba a la escuela en su Ferrari 458 convertible rojo, la rubia se bajaba de su auto, vestida con una fallada blanca en conjunto con una blusa azul y una chamarra de cuero negra, con unos Toms negros y con sus gafas Ray-Ban Wayfarer negras, tomo su mochila para poder entrar a McKinley.

-Wow Fabray si no tuviera a Britt-Britt te llevaría al hotel más cercano. Le dijo Santana mirado a la rubia con una sonrisa mientras bajaba de su Chevrolet Camaro blanco.

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara. Le dijo con una sonrisa la rubia a su amiga, Quinn volteo a ver si Rachel ya había llegado y si efectivamente ya había llegado, la morena se encontraba a un lado de su Range Rover negra, vestía un vestido blanco de tres cuartos de manga pegado a su cuerpo con un cinto negro y unos zapatos de piso negros a juego, miraba a la rubia con deseo y esta solo le dio una cálida sonrisa y tomo rumbo a la entrada de la escuela.

-Cuidado Rachel si sigues babeando por Fabray vas a inundar todo McKinley. Le grito Santana ya que vio como Rachel se quería comer con la mirada a la rubia.

-Haber Rach en donde quedo el "Si Kurt me voy a olvidar de ella". Le dijo Kurt imitando la voz de la morena, este había visto toda la integración de las dos.

-No sé de qué hablas Kurt. Le dijo la morena asiéndose la desentendida mientras miraba a otro lado.

La campana sonaba dando por terminada la primera mitad del día de clases, por un lado la rubia había obtenido una A+ en el test de Español y una A en el test de Historia. En la siguiente mitad tenía una presentación en la cafetería con el club, aparte tenía otro test de Biología, con una nueva maestra, aparte tenía que hablar con la entrenadora y bueno por ultimo tenía el Glee Club.

Por otro lado Rachel había obtenido una B+ en su test de Historia y una A+ en su test de Ingles, en la otra mitad tenía la presentación del Glee Club y aparte otro test de Biología y después clases normales y bueno por último el Glee Club.

En las clases que compartieron Rachel y Quinn, la morena no le podía quitar la mirada de encima a la rubia porque se veía extremadamente sexy y hermosa para ella. Pero no por eso significaba que ya no le dolía lo visto el día anterior.

En la hora del almuerzo tenían planeado el Glee Club una pequeña presentación para poder atraer a más integrantes paras las selecciónales. En la cafetería tenían a la banda y poco a poco iban llegando los del Club, antes de que sonara el timbre.

Solo faltaba la rubia, ya que todos estaban en sus lugares solo esperaban a la rubia para poder empezar la presentación.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Dijo Quinn agitaba por la carrera que había tenido que hacer para llegar a la cafetería.

-Dónde estabas? Le pregunto enojada la morena.

-En clase de Química, lo siento. Le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba aire.

-Bueno todos a sus lugares. Dijo Santana.

**Rachel**

**See the people walking down the street**

**Fall in line just watching all their feet**

**They don't know where they wanna go**

**But they're walking in time**

**Todos**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat**

**Yeah**

**They got the beat**

**Santana**

**All the kids just getting out of school**

**They can't wait to hang out and be cool**

**Hang around 'til quarter after twelve**

**That's when they fall in line**

**Todos**

**They got the beat**

**They got the beat**

**Kids got the beat**

**Yeah**

**Kids got the beat**

**Brittany**

**Go-go music really makes us dance**

**Do the pony puts us in a trance**

**Do the watusi just give us a chance**

**That's when we fall in line**

**Todos**

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat**

**We got the beat**

**Yeah**

**We got it**

**Todos**

**We got the beat**

**Everybody get on your feet**

**(We got the beat)**

**We know you can dance to the beat**

**(We got the beat)**

**Jumpin'-get down**

**(We got the beat)**

**Round and round and round**

**We got the beat**

Terminaron la canción y todos los miraban como si fueran extraños y nadie se había parado en la canción lo que significaba que nadie le intereso la presentación y le interesa el Glee Club.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Becky empezó una guerra de comida siendo esta la primera en arrojar su sándwich en la cara de Rachel.

-Corran por su vida! Grito Kurt, saliendo a toda velocidad tratando de esquivar la comida que lanzaban, atrás de él venían los demás del club al igual que el tratando de esquivar la comida excepto Puck el cual se había quedado en la guerra.

-Estúpido Freddie Williams me las pagaras por haber manchado mi chamarra de cuero Channel. Dijo la rubia enojada en el baño, tratando de limpiar la mancha de grasa que tenía su chamarra.

-No puedo creer esto que acaba de pasar. Dijo la morena indignada limpiándose la cara con una toallita para bebe.

-Bueno fue un poco divertido. Dijo Bitt mientras se reía.

Todas se miraron, algunas tenían manchas de pizza otras de salsa de tomate, o hamburguesa y todas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Sonó la campana dando por terminado el almuerzo, Quinn y Rachel llegaban al mismo tiempo al salón de Biología, se miraron y la rubia le hizo una seña para que pasara ella primero. Rachel se sentó junto con Judie, y Quinn se sentó junto con Santana.

Todos estaban platicando ya que la nueva maestra aun no llegaba, de pronto el silencio invadió el salón, pero tanto Rachel como Quinn estaban entretenidas viendo su iPad. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de quién era la maestra.

-Hola buenas tardes, yo soy su maestra sustituta, Miss. Corcoran. Dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

La morena se quedó congelada al escuchar la voz que bien conocía. Era Shelby su madre biológica, pero que rayos hacia ahí, ella se había ido a New York.

-Fabray, Berry guarden sus aparatos electrónico, vamos a aplicar el test. Dijo de nuevo Shelby algo seria.

-Muy bien cuando terminen se levantan vienen a mi escritorio me dan su test y lo califico. No volteen no se copien. Suerte. Dijo Miss Corcoran mientras pasaba las hojas del test.

Pasados veinte minutos, una rubia se ponía de pie para entregar su test y para que fuera calificado.

-Listo Fabray? Le pregunto Shelby mientras la rubia asentía y le entregaba su test. –Ben ve a sentarte y horita te llamo para darte tu calificación. Le dijo Shelby mientras le daba una sonrisa falsa.

Después de unos 5 minutos Shelby le hablo a la rubia.

-Bien Quinn tienes una F. Le dijo Shelby a Quinn mientras le entregaba su test.

-Pero que… porque tengo una F? Pregunto algo alterada Quinn.

-Por el simple hecho que no contestaste correctamente. Le dijo con una sonrisa Shelby.

-Pero… pero haber dame acá. Le dijo enojada la rubia arrebatándole otro examen que tenia calificación A+.

La rubia miro el examen con el nombre de Rachel Barbara Berry A+. miro las respuestas y era exactamente las mismas respuestas solo que con otras palabras.

-Si claro conteste todo mal, haber dime porque ella tiene A+ y yo una F si tenemos las mismas respuestas. Le pregunto enojada Quinn a Shelby.

En el momento que la morena le iba a contestar la entrenadora Beiste entraba al salón.

-Miss Corcoran me permite a Fabray. Le dijo la entrenadora.

-Claro, ya acabo mi clase. Dijo Shelby mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. Le dijo la rubia mientras tomaba sus cosas, le aventaba los papeles a Rachel para que viera que no mentía, le dio una última mirada a las dos morenas y se esfumo entre la puerta.

-Me puedes decir qué demonios fue eso Shelby? Le pregunto Rachel, arrojándole los papeles al escritorio de su madre.

-Las respuestas están incorrectas. Le dijo como si nada a la morena.

-Oh, entonces si las de ella estan incorrectas las mías también, yo merezco una F también. Le dijo Rachel enojada.

-No, tus respuestas si son correctas. Le dijo Shelby ignorando su mirada.

-No, si las de ella están mal las mías también, o al menos que cambies su calificación. Le dijo la morena enojada.

Shelby la miro, y vio que hablaba en serio, así que tomo un plumón negro permanente y se sentó tomando el papel de la rubia. A+ calificación correcta,

-Dile a Quinn que fue un error mío. Le dijo Shelby enojada mientras le daba el papel a la morena.

Al otro lado de la escuela Quinn se encontraba sentada en la oficina de la enredadora Beiste.

-Y bien Fabray, dime porque te comportaste de esa manera el día de ayer? Le pregunto la entrenadora mientras se sentaba a un lado de la rubia pero en su escritorio.

-Tengo algunos problemas personales entrenadora, no era mi intención. Le dijo la rubia sinceramente.

La entrenadora se le quedo viendo a los ojos para ver si mentía, pero no lo hacía.

-Está bien Fabray no quiero que vuelva a pasar, pero no te quiero ver en el campo hasta el martes de la semana que viene. Le dijo la entrenadora.

-Claro entrenadora, y no se preocupe no volverá a pasar. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Fabray otra cosa, si tienes algo sabes que puedes confiar con migo, te puedes retirar. Le dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa sincera.

-Claro que si entrenadora y gracias. Le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía, para irse de la oficina.

Rachel esperaba afuera de la oficina de la entrenadora Beiste a la rubia para entregarle su test.

-Hey! Le dijo con sorpresa la rubia a la morena.

-Ten tu test tienes A+, Corcoran se equivocó en el resultado. Le dijo la morena a la rubia.

-Gracias Rachel. Le dijo a la morena.

-Porque ella te odia? Le pregunto a la rubia, mientras empezaban a caminar para dirigirse a su siguiente clase.

-La verdad ni yo lo sé. Le dijo la rubia mientras se ponía a pensar. La verdad si sabía pero no era el momento como para decírselo a la morena.

-Debes de tener cuidado, por ella y pos sus enojos no te podrías graduar. Le dijo preocupada la morena.

-No, no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno me voy a clase de Química, te veo en el Glee Club. Le dijo la morena a la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Le dijo la rubia a Rachel.

La ultima campana sonaba dando lugar al Glee Club. La morena llegaba temprano como siempre, pero esta vez no tan temprano como pensaba. Quinn estaba hablando con los integrantes de la banda, sonriendo.

La rubia la volteo a ver y esta le sonrió a Rachel.

Después de unos minutos todos en el salón del corro estaban sentados solo faltaba Mrs. Schue. Y Quinn estaba aún de pie pero esta vez a su lado estaba Santana.

-Estas segura que esto funcionara San? Le preguntaba algo nerviosa Quinn a la latina.

-Claro, confía en mí. Le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Unos minutos más y Mrs. Schue asía acto de presencia, acompañado de una joven que no conocían.

-Wow, que pasa aquí? Dijo Mrs Schue llegando al lado de Quinn.

-Tenemos un nuero preparado para hoy Mrs. Schue, si no le importa. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no Quinn adelante. Le dijo con una sonrisa Mrs Schue. – Pero antes necesito presentarles a Sugar Motta, ella adicionara hoy para el Glee Club, y bueno tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que platicar con ustedes.

-Esta es una canción de Demi Lovato. Dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras miraba a Rachel.

-Get it! Dijo la latina a los músicos.

**Quinn**

**Putting all my fences up**

**Cause I never wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

La rubia miro directamente a Rachel para que viera que la cancion era para ella

**Never put my love out on the line**

**Never said yes to the right guy**

**Never had trouble getting what I want**

**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**

Rachel se sorprendo en aquella estrofa que cantaba Quinn

**Santana**

**When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll**

**Won't wash my hair to make it bounce like a basketball**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Painting my nails and wear high heels**

**Yes you make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**

Santana miraba directamente a Brittany

**You make me glow**

**But I cover up, won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Quinn**

**Never put the steps for the other guys**

**When you come around, I get paralyzed**

**And everytime I try to be myself**

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**It's just not fair**

**Seems more trouble than it all was worth**

**I gasp for air**

**It feels so good but you know it hurts**

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**

**Painting my nails and wear perfume**

**For you**

**Make me so nervous and I just can't hold your hand**

Quinn le sonrió a la morena, y esta le correspondió

**You make me glow**

**But I cover up, won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Santana**

**Love's feelings aren't lost in my arms**

**They're burning I'd rather be known**

**And there's no one else to blame**

**So scared I'll take off in a run**

**I'm flying too close to the sun**

**And I burst into flames**

**You make me glow**

**But I cover up, won't let it show**

**So I'm putting my defenses up**

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**

**If I ever did that**

**Quinn y Santana**

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

Las dos terminaron de cantar, y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a aplaudir y a chiflar.

-Wow chicas, deberían te tener más duetos. Les dijo Mrs. Schue.

-Gracias Mrs Schue. Le dijeron ambas.

-Gracias San. Le dijo Quinn a la latina mientras chocaban sus manos.

-Bueno primero, vamos con la audición. Adelante Sugar. Le dijo Mrs. Schue.

-Bueno antes que nada yo soy Sugar Motta y mi papi dono varios pianos para el Club, porque soy una estrella. Dijo Sugar con un gran ego.

**The minute you walked in the joint**

**I could tell you were a man of distinction**

**A real big spender**

**Good looking**

**So refined**

**Wouldn't you like to know what's going on in my mind**

**Hey, big spender!**

**Spend a little time with me, Yeah**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, había arruinado la canción, no cantaba bien, ni siquiera bailaba.

-Lo siento Mrs. Schue, pero no nos ensuciamos en el receso para esta horrenda presentación. Dijo Rachel mientras se ponía de pie e iba a lado de Sugar.

-Rachel ve a tu lugar. Le dijo Mrs. Schue a Rachel. –Lo siento Sugar pero es que tú, no sé cómo decírtelo.

-Cantas pésimo. Le grito la latina a Sugar.

-Santana por favor, pero es cierto Sugar no tienes buena voz. Le dijo Mrs. Schue a Sugar.

-Está bien, yo no necesito este estúpido Club, voy a hacer mi propio Club y los voy a derrotar. Dijo Sugar enojada mientras se iba.

-Ella está loca. Dijo Artie mientras la miraba irse a Sugar. Y todos asintieron.

-Bueno Mrs. Schue es mi turno de cantar. Le dijo Rachel al maestro.

-Adelante Rachel. Le dijo Mrs. Schue.

**Rachel**

**You can't stop an avalanche,**

**As it races down the hill,**

**You can try to stop the seasons girl**

**But you know you never will**

**And you can try to stop my dancin' feet**

**But I just cannot stand still**

**'Cause the world keeps spinnin'**

**Round and round**

**And my heart's keeping time**

**To the speed of sound**

**I was lost 'til I heard the drums**

**And I found my way**

**'Cause you can't stop the beat...**

Rachel empezó a cantar lento al lado del piano purpura

**Five, six, seven, eight!**

Todos pasaron a enfrente y empezaron a bailar

**Rachel y Finn**

**Ever since this old world began **

**A woman found out if she shook it **

**She could shake up a man **

**And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it **

**The best that I can today **

**'Cause you can't stop**

**The motion of the ocean**

**Or the sun in the sky**

**You can wonder if you wanna**

**But I never ask why**

**If you try to hold me down**

**I'm gonna spit in your eye and say**

**That you can't stop the beat!**

Finn se encontraba en la batería y Puck tocaba una Les Paul Gibson

Mike y Britt bailaban en medio del salón mientras seguir la música

**Mercedes**

**You can't stop today (No!)**

**As it comes speeding down the track (Ooo ooo ooo)**

**(Child ya'!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone!)**

**And it's never coming back (Don't look back!)**

**Cause tomorrow (tomorrow) is a brand new day (Brand new day)**

**And it don't know white from black (Yeah!)**

Todos bailaban sincronizados mientras se divertían

**Mercedes **

**'Cause the world (keeps spinning' round and 'round)**

**And my heart's (keeping time to the speed of sound)**

**I was lost ('til I heard the drums, then I found my way)**

**'Cause you can't stop the beat!**

**Tina **

**(Yeah!)**

**Ever since we first saw the sun (Saw the sun!)**

**A man and woman liked to shake it**

**When the day is done (Day is done!)**

**So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it**

**And have some fun today (Today!)**

**'Cause you can't stop**

**The motion of the ocean**

**Or the rain from above**

**You can try to stop the paradise**

**We're dreaming of (Dreaming of!)**

**But you cannot stop the rhythm**

**Of two hearts in love to stay (To stay!)**

**Tina**

**You can't stop the beat! ( You can't stop the beat)**

**Todos**

**You can't stop the beat! (You can't stop the beat)**

**You can't stop the beat! ****(Yeah..., yeah...!)**

**Todos**

**Badababa ba ba...**

Terminaron todos sonriendo y riéndose, Mrs. Schue les aplaudía de pie.

* * *

**Antes que nada RIP Cory Montieith† "He took the midnight train going anywhere" **

**La verdad no era mi personaje favorito en Glee pero el era un gran hombre y claro nadie de nosotros somos perfectos todos cometemos errores. Pero el esta en un lugar mejor, y como dicen Michael Jackson le va a enseñar a bailar...**

**Perdón por la tardansa iba se me fue la inspiración, y el Lunes viajo a Maine por la boda de mis primas y uff. No sé cuándo actualiza y luego el 5 de Agosto entro a la Prepa...**

**Pregúnteme al Ask /DreamerHeartbeat**

**Que tengan una excelente fin de semana.**

**Sonrian**

**Karla Estrada**


	4. Can't Hold Us

Habían pasado varios días, en los cuales muchas cosas habían pasado en torno al Glee Club, una de ellas Blaine se había unido a New Directions, Mrs. Schue había descubierto que Santana estaba ayudando a Sue para destruir al Club y desafortunadamente Santana había renunciado, alegando que ella tenía mejor voz que Berry y podía triunfar sin el Club, como siempre Brittany o mejor dicho la nueva Presidenta del McKinley se fue con la latina. Roy un estudiante de intercambio había entrado también a Glee Club, Rachel fue suspendida de las Selecciónales por haber hecho trampa ayudando a Kurt con los votos. Mercedes también dejo el Club alegando que no soportaba mas hacer solo los coros si tenía mejor voz que Rachel.

Kurt se había enojado con Rachel por haber intervenido en los votos en su campaña, pero el moreno sabía que Rachel lo había hecho con buenas intenciones para que no quedara como Loser, y después de tanta pelea, discusiones y un poco de lágrimas habían vuelto a hacer mejores amigos.

Y bueno por ultimo y lo menos esperado Al Motta padre de Sugar Motta le dio un cheque con una gran suma de dinero a Figgins para que creara otro Glee Club pero con la condición de que Sugar fuera la estrella principal y que este sea dirigido por nada más y nada menos que por Shelby Corcoran. Dando así iniciado al grupo The Troubletones integrada por Sugar, Santana, Mercedes y Brittany, y demás mujeres del instituto.

Era viernes por la mañana y el frio de otoño se asomaba por las calles de Ohio, Lima.

una animada Quinn bajaba por las escales, vestía unos skinny jeans con una playera blanca y un suéter gris en conjunto con una pequeña bufanda azul marino y unos vans blancos, esa mañana utilizaba gafas Ray-Ban Wayfarer. Se dirigió directo a la cocina donde Maria se encontraba haciendo el desayudo y Frank estaba leyendo el periódico. Se detuvo un momento para observar la imagen para poder guardarla en su memoria, se sentía especial tener a esas dos personas a su lado, saber que aun que sus padres no estaban con ella, ellos seguían ahí para ella, los amaba con todo su corazón y moriría si algo les pasara.

-Maria, Frank no se les olvide hoy tengo partido contra White Eagles en el campo del McKinley a las 7 de la noche, así que yo no regresare a casa me quedare en la escuela, no se les olvide asistir. Les dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba en la mesa esperando su desayuno de huevos revueltos con tocino y unas rebanadas de pan tostado.

-Claro que no se nos olvidara Quinnie no dejas de hablar de ello desde hace mas de una semana, ahí estaremos en el mismo lugar que siempre. Verdad Frank. Le dijo Maria mientras repartía los desayunos y se sentaba.

-Así es mi niña ahí estaremos. Le dijo Frank dada por terminada la conversación y comenzaban a desayunar.

A unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, una Rachel algo adormilada salía en dirección a su Mercedes sls amg blanco, esta vestía unos pants skinny grises con una playera blanca de The Beatles con una chamarra de cuero y unos converse blancos, la noche anterior se había quedado despierta haciendo un proyecto de Ingles y pensando un poco en una cierta rubia y en su cierto partido de Football hoy por la noche.

Quinn hacia acto de presencia en McKinley conduciendo un Maserati Granturismo blanco, no era de esperarse que Quinn llevara cada día un mejor carro y obviamente siempre era la envidia de los demás. Aparco el coche en el primer lugar que encontró, apago el motor con un simple botón y bajo tomo su pequeña mochila y su bolsa de entrenamiento y cerró la puerta dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

Rachel se encontraba platicando junto con Kurt sobre las canciones que cantarían en las Selecciónales que por así decirlo estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Al lado de ellos unos cuantos jugadores de Hockey y su capitán Rock Anthony cerraban el paso a una rubia que se dirigía a su salón de clases.

-Estas lista para que te pateen tu blanco trasero Fabray? Le pregunto el capitán de hockey mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la rubia.

-Disculpa? Le pregunto la rubia sin saber que estaba pasando.

-Estas sorda o que Fabray, escuchaste perfectamente, estas lista para que te pateen tu trasero o no? Le volvió a decir un enojado Rock.

-Haber Anthony qué demonios te sucede, aléjate de mi o si no yo te voy a patear tu estúpido trasero. Le dijo la rubia sin miedo.

-No te tengo miedo Fabray, si me escuchaste te van a patear tu trasero esta noche en el partido. Le dijo empezando a reírse todos los jugadores de hockey.

La rubia tomo por la chamarra al capitán y lo estrello contra los casilleros. -Aquí el único trasero que va a salir pateado va a ser el tuyo Rocko. Le dijo Quinn.

-Oye... oye tranquila Quinn solo estábamos bromenado, no te lo tomes personal. Le dijo Rock con miedo mientras trataba de quitar las manos de la rubia de su chamarra.

-Si Fabray solo estamos jugando. Dijo uno de los jugares para que soltara a su capitán.

-Vayan se a jugar a otro lado inútiles, o si no Quinn no será la única que pateara traseros y van a conocer lo que es ser de Lima Height Adjacent. Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, una voz que no había escuchado en un tiempo pero sabía de quien provenía.

Los jugadores al escuchar la voz de la latina salieron corriendo sin mirar atrás ni a su querido capitán.

-Ahora escúchame pedazo sin cerebro, a la otra que trates de intimidarte de voy a dejar sin pelotas, me entiendes? Le dijo la rubia mientras soltaba un poco el agarre.

-Si…si Quinn entiendo, y perdón, no volverá a pasar. Le dijo Rock mientras se cubría sus partes íntimas.

Era el turno de la latina que tomo a Rock por el mismo agarre que tenía antes la rubia y lo pegaba duramente contra los casilleros. -Ahora escúchame a mi estúpido te vuelves a meter con ella o con alguna otra de nosotras y te voy a patear tan duro el trasero que no te vas a poder sentar en años y también te voy a cortar tu pequeño amiguito de allá abajo. La latina sin más soltó el agarre y Rock salió disparado corriendo en busaca de sus compañeros.

-Gracias San, te he extraño. Le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, Quinnie. Le dijo la latina mientras le tomaba de la mano.

-Y yo siempre voy a estar también ahí para ti. Le dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía.

-Anda te acompaño a clases. Le dijo la latina.

-Wow, si Santana no tuviera a Britt pensaría que esta latina tiene sentimientos por Quinn. Le dijo Kurt mientras cerraba su casillero.

-No seas tonto Kurt Santana mira a Quinn como su hermana. Le dijo la morena.

-Ay! Por favor Rachel a pocas no ves como Santana mira a Quinn cada vez que puede, pero insisto el amor que le tiene a Britt es más fuerte que su calentura. Le dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a su clase.

La morena se había quedado parada en el mismo sitio pensando lo que acababa de decir su mejor amigo, acaso San veía a Quinn con otros ojos. "Claro que no Rachel quítate eso ellas se quieren y son hermanas" se dijo a sí misma la morena mientras trataba de seguir a Kurt.

Todos los de New Directions se encontraban en el auditorio sin saber porque la urgencia de Mr. Schue en tenerlos ahí

-Muy muchachos les tenemos una sorpresa. Dijo Shelby mientras salía del telón junto con Mr. Schue.

-Así es, hemos decidido en tener una competencia amistosa entre Clubs. Dijo Mr. Schue.

-Pero Mr. Schue no estamos preparados. Le dijo Rachel con preocupación.

-Si lo están Rachel yo les escogí la canción y sus vestuarios están atrás del telón. Le dijo Mr. Schue

-The Troubletones van primero y en la hora de salida nos reunimos de nuevo aquí para que sigan ustedes. Les dijo Shelby con una sonrisa.

-Así que por favor acomódense y disfrutemos de esta competencia AMISTOSA. Dijo Mr. Schue haciendo énfasis en la palabra amistosa.

Tanto Mr. Schue como Shelby se dirigieron a las bancas para tomar asiento. Y fue cuando empezó a sonar la música.

**Mercedes**

**She, she ain't real**

**Sure shes got it all, but baby is that really what you want**

**She ain't gonna be able to love like I will**

**She, is a stranger **

**You and i have history**

**Or don't you remember**

**Bless your soul**

**You've got your head in the clouds**

**You made a fool out of you**

**And, boy, she's bringing you down**

**She made your heart melt**

**But you're cold to the core**

**Now rumor has it she ain't got your love anymore****  
**

**Brittany**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Santana**

**"Don't forget me, I beg"**

**I remember you said,**

**I've heard that you settled down**

**That you found a girl**

**And you're married nowI heard that your dreams came true**

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**

**Mercedes**

**(Woah)****  
**

**Brittany**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Santana**

**"Don't forget me, I beg"**

**I remember you said****  
****Bless your soul**

**You've got your head in the clouds**

**You made a fool out of me**

**And, boy, your bringing me down**

**You made my heart melt**

**But i'm cold to the core**

**But rumor has it i'm the one your leaving her for****Brittanny**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)**

**Rumor has it (Rumor)****  
**

**Santana**

**"Don't forget me, I beg"**

**I remember you said hey hey yeah**

**Mercedes**

**Don't forget me i beg**

**I remember you said**

**Never mind i'll find someone like you,**

**I wish nothing but the best for you two,**

**Don't forget me i beg**

**I remember you said**

**Santana**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

Cuando termino la cancion todos terminaron sorprendidos, porque la verdad nunca se esperaron que cantaran tan bien, Mr. Schue se sentía como si el trofeo y la oportunidad de ganar se fuera de sus manos pero solo se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudir.

La segunda en ponerse de pie fue Quinn que aunque no le gustaba tener a Santana como enemiga no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por su amiga así que empezó a aplaudir.

Esta acción para Rachel no paso desapercibida que de nuevo venían a su mente las palabras de Kurt

-Así se hace. Dijo Santana orgullosa mientras abrasaba a Britt

-Quinn deja de aplaudir al enemigo. Le dijo Finn enojado mientras salía del auditorio.

-Tú no eres mi jefe, Finnepto. Le dijo la rubia mientras veía como tanto Kurt, Blaine y Rachel salían por el mismo camino que Finn enviándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Quinn.

-No puede ser, enserio. Dijo Quinn molesta mientras se sentaba y ponía sus manos en su cabeza.

-Por el amor de Dios que tiene de malo aplaudir. Dijo la rubia al aire.

-No es que le aplaudas o no Quinn es a quien lo haces, yo se que Santana es tu amiga, pero en estos momentos son nuestras enemigas. Le dijo Puck ofreciéndole la mano.

Quinn miro la mano extendida delante de ella y sin dudarlo la toma para poder salir del auditorio no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa a sus amigas que aun seguían en el escenario.

De nuevo todos se reunieron en el salón del coro para ponerse desacuerdo para su presentación.

-Haber Quinn decídete estas con ellas o con nosotros. Le dijo Finn mientras que la rubia entraba junto con Puck.

-Hey tranquilo Bro es obvio que ella está con nosotros, no seas tan dramático. Le dijo Puck a Finn mientras se iba a sentar junto con Quinn.

-No es que sea dramático pero es obvio también que ella aun esta con Santana y no dudo que este de espía. Dijo Finn dirigueindose a Quinn.

-Mira Finn si tienes algo que decir dilo de una vez y en mi cara, yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones de con quién y quien no hablo o me junto, y si bien Santana es mi amiga y si aun hablo con ella pero no para decirle lo que dejas tu o no dejas de hacer, no seas idiota. Le dijo Quinn enojada.

-Claro que me debes explicaciones yo soy el Capitán de New Directions. Dijo Finn con ego a la rubia.

-Y eso no te da derecho de saber que dejo o no de hacer, no eres mi jefe ni mucho menos mi padre. Le dijo la rubia encarando a Finn.

-Claro que no soy tu padre, todos sabemos que no tienes uno, ni siquiera tienes una familia. Le dijo Finn con veneno en cada palabra.

Quinn se quedo callada, una lagrima delatadora bajaba por su mejilla y sin dudarlo más con el puño cerrado y tomando fuerzas de su interior golpeo la cara del gigante haciendo que este callera del impacto.

-No te permito que tú mediocre hables así de mi Familia, porque te recuerdo que tú tampoco tienes un padre y lo peor es que murió a causa de drogas idiota, además si estoy aquí no es por ti, que se bajen sus aires de grandeza porque créeme nadie te aguanta. Le dijo la rubia con rabia mientras salía del salón y un tremendo silencio se adueño del mismo.

-Te pasaste Bro, enserio que sí. Le dijo Puck mientras negaba con la cabeza y salía del salón.

Quinn había salido del salón con lagrimas en sus ojos, no supo cómo ni porque pero había llegado al baño más alejado y el que menos utilizaba para sentarse contra la pared y con sus rodillas en su pecho para poder llorar.

Vio como la puerta del baño se abría pero las lágrimas no dejaron ver quien entraba solo sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y la abrasaba por los hombros.

-Tranquila, sabes bien que Finn es un idiota.

-Si lo sé, solo que no tiene ningún derecho en hablar así de mi familia, ni él ni nadie. Dijo la rubia limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo sé yo hubiera reaccionado igual no te preocupes.

-Grecas. Dijo la rubia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la otra persona.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, quieres hablar de ello.

-Lo siento aun es muy difícil hablar de ello. Dijo la rubia mientras otra lágrima salía.

-Está bien no te preocupes, cuando tu quieres aquí voy a estar.

-Enserio Gracias Rachel. Le dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y se miraba en el espejo.

-Ya te dije no hay nada que agradecer ahora vámonos porque ya nos tocan clases de nuevo. Le dijo la morena mientras le abría la puerta a la rubia.

Salieron las dos con diferentes direcciones ya que a una le toca Química y a la otra Ingles.

Las horas pasaron lentamente para todos los chicos de New Directions, todos tenían algo en la mente relacionado entre sí, seria que su ultimo año ni siquiera pudieran ganar las Selecciónales.

Y con ese pensamiento llego la hora de su presentación.

Detrás del escenario se encontraba un Finn poniéndose maquillaje en la zona en la cual Quinn lo había golpeado. Y fue cuando la vio pasar rumbo al escenario.

-Hay Quinn. Le grito Finn.

La rubia se detuvo pero sin voltear le dijo. –Que quieres Finn.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo de hace rato. Le dijo Finn mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-No te equivoques con migo Finn, y no te perdono solo que estamos juntos por desgracia en esto. Le dijo la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta y retomaba su rumbo.

Estaban todas las Troubletones sentadas en las bancas del auditorio esperando la presentación de New Directions.

-Bueno ahora es el turno de New Directions. Dijo Mr. Schue presentándolos emocionado.

-Suerte chicos. Les dijo Shelby con veneno en sus palabras.

**Finn**

**What I want you've got**

**It might be hard to handle**

**Like the flame that burns the candle**

**The candle feeds the flame**

La latina se había quedado con los ojos como platos por la canción escogida y su vestimenta onda ochentera pero a decir verdad le gustaba la combinación

**Finn **

**Eh**

**Finn**

**What I've gut's full stock**

**Of thoughts and dreams that scatter**

**You pull them all together**

**And how I can't explain**

**Ah Yeah!**

**Well you...**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**You make my dreams come true**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**Well well you**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**Oh yeah**

**You make (my dreams) come true**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that (Eeh...)**

**I can't go for that**

**Rory y Tina**

**On a night when**

**Bad dreams become a screamer**

**When they're messin' with the dreamer**

**Finn y Quinn**

**I can laugh it in your face**

**Rory**

**Twist and shout my way out**

**Rory y Tina**

**And wrap yourself around me**

**'Cause I ain't the way you found me**

**Finn y Quinn**

**And I'll never be the same**

**Oh yeah**

**Well 'cause you**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**You make (my dreams) come true**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**Well well well you**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**Oh yeah**

**You make (my dreams) come true**

**Todos**

**I can't go for that**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**Oh Listen to this, ow!**

**Quinn**

**Yeah!**

**Finn**

**Ooooh ooh ooh oh**

**Quinn**

**Chke-ch-bwa!**

**Finn y Quinn**

**I'm down on my daydream**

**But that sleepwalk should be over by now**

**I know!**

**Yeah you!**

**Quinn**

**I'll**

**Todos**

**I'll do anything**

**Quinn**

**That you want me to**

**Todos**

**I-I-I'll**

**Quinn**

**Do almost anything**

**Finn**

**You make my dreams come true**

**( True)**

**Quinn**

**I'll**

**Todos**

**I'll do anything**

**(Finn Oh Yeah!)**

**Quinn**

**That you want me to**

**Todos**

**I-I-I'll**

**Quinn**

**Do almost anything**

**Finn**

**You make my dreams come true, oh**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**You make my dreams come true**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**I've been waiting for, waiting for,**

**(Quinn I can't go for that)**

**Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for,**

**Waiting for, waiting for**

**Todos**

**You make my dreams come true**

**Quinn**

**I can't go for that**

**I can't go for that**

**Finn**

**You make my dreams come true**

En todo el performance Rachel no habia quitado la mirada en Quinn ya que esta vio la interaccion entre la latina y la rubia, y sintió algo muy adentro de ella y no sabía si es en realidad podía haber una oportunidad de que Santana y Quinn estuvieran juntas.

De la misma manera que Quinn lo hizo Santana fue la que aplaudió, la verdad extrañaba a los del Club y sabia que no era la única, solo que su orgullo es más grande que sus sentimientos.

-Bien hecho chicos. Les dijo Shelby con molestia.

-Gracias. Dijeron al unisonó los chicos.

Y de esa manera todos bajaron del escenario para sentarse y darles la palabra a los maestros.

-Esta fue una pequeña competencia para demostrar lo que cada grupo tiene. Dijo Shelby mirándolos detenidamente.

-Así es y bueno los dos creemos que ambos grupos están capacitados y los dos tienen sueños, dedicación de por medio, así que suerte a ambos y que gane el mejor en las Selecciónales. Dijo Mr. Schue mientras le daba la mano en señal de tregua a Shelby, pero esta no se la dio.

-Suerte a ustedes nosotros vamos a ganar. Dijo Shelby mientras salía con dramatismo junto con The Troubletones tras de su pista.

-Eskay eso fue raro. Dijo Mike a los chicos.

-Que no conocen a Shelby así es siempre. Dijo Quinn con enojo mientras cruzaba las manos en su pecho.

-Jamás me espere eso. Dijo Mr. Schue mientras bajaba su mano.

-No se preocupen vayan a cambiarse y nos vemos en el salón cuando terminen. Dijo de nuevo Mr. Schue a los chicos.

Después de haberse cambiado la ropa ochentera todos excepto Quinn estaban en el salón quien estaba algo ocupada con Britt que le estaba diciendo que creía que el chico nuevo Roy era un duende.

Cuando por fin Britt la dejo ir al salón cuando entro se sorprendió porque el salón entero estaba decorado y con carteles que decían Good Luck Quinn y tenían fotos de pelotas de football y hasta una imagen de ella con el balón a punto de aventarlo de tamaño real.

Todos estaban reunidos, excepto Finn que no pudo aguantar estar con Santana ni con Britt.

-Wow que es todo esto. Dijo la rubia emocionada.

-Te queremos desear buena suerte esta noche Quinnie, estamos aquí en son de paz por ti. Le dijo Santana mientras iba por la rubia para donde estaban ellos.

-Si Q, por eso te entretuve en los vestidores. Dijo Britt con inocencia mientras la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias no saben lo que significa esto para mí. Les dijo la rubia a todos mientras hacían un abraso grupal.

-Nos vas a deber algo muy grande rubia sexy. Dijo Puck mientras movía las cejas de forma provocativa.

-Jajaja, basta decir que si ganamos habrá fiesta en mi casa hasta el amanecer. Grito Quinn mientras chocaba la mano con Puck.

-Eso me gusta. Le dijo Puck riendo.

-Fiesta. Grito Blaine con emoción.

-Alcohol. Grito esta vez Mike, Blaine y Puck al unisonó.

Si de algo se caracterizaban las fiestas por Quinn era por tener alcohol de sobra, buena música, buenas mujeres, buen hombre en pocas palabras muy buen ambiente.

-Buena suerte Quinn, ahí estaremos para apoyarte. Dijo Mr. Schue mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro.

-Bueno esto va para ti. Le dijo Rachel mientras empezaba los pequeños acordes de su canción favorita.

**Mummy they call me names****  
****They wouldn't let me play****  
****I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday****  
****'Hey Jessica, you look like an alien****  
****With green skin you don't fit in this playpen'****  
****Well they pull my hair****  
****They took away my chair****  
****I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care****  
****'Hey Jessica, you're so funny****  
****You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny'****Oh, so you think you know me now****  
****Have you forgotten how****  
****You would make me feel****  
****When you drag my spirit down****  
****But thank you for the pain****  
****It made me raise my game****  
****And I'm still rising, I'm still rising****  
****Yeah****So make your jokes****  
****Go for broke****  
****Blow your smoke****  
****You're not alone****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****So raise the bar****  
****Hit me hard****  
****Play your cards****  
****Be a star****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****Cos I'm in L.A****  
****You think I've made my fame****  
****If it makes us friends****  
****When you only really know my name****  
****'Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it****  
****I've got a track and I'd love you to take it'****  
****So now because I'm signed****  
****You think my pockets lined****  
****4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line****  
****'Oh Jessie, I saw you on youtube****  
****I tagged old photos from when we was at school'****Oh, so you think you know me now****  
****Have you forgotten how****  
****You would make me feel****  
****When you drag my spirit down****  
****But thank you for the pain****  
****It made me raise my game****  
****And I'm still rising, I'm still rising****  
****Yeah****So make your jokes****  
****Go for broke****  
****Blow your smoke****You're not alone****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****So raise the bar****  
****Hit me hard****  
****Play your cards****  
****Be a star****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****Jessie****  
****She broke out of the box****  
****Swallowed your prideqw****  
****You got that ego cough****  
****Let the haters hate****  
****You're like way too late****  
****See I got a message from you****  
****'Hola, I'm proud of you'****  
****'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow!'****  
****My reply: Who's laughing now****Oh, so you think you know me now****  
****Have you forgotten how****  
****You would make me feel****  
****When you drag my spirit down****  
****But thank you for the pain****  
****It made me raise my game****  
****And I'm still rising, I'm still rising****  
****Yeah****So make your jokes****  
****Go for broke****  
****Blow your smoke****  
****You're not alone****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****So raise the bar****  
****Hit me hard****  
****Play your cards****  
****Be a star****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****So make your jokes****  
****Go for broke****  
****Blow your smoke****  
****You're not alone****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****But who's laughing now****  
****So raise the bar****  
****Hit me hard****  
****Play your cards****  
****Be a star****  
****But who's laughing now**

En toda la canción Rachel no había parado de hacer muecas y ademanes como en las presentaciones lo hacia Jessi la rubia las así reír mas de lo normal, ella tampoco dejo de reír en toda la presentación y de cantar cuando con la morena.

Cuando acabo la presentación todos aplaudieron y reían por las ocurrencias de la pequeña diva.

-Con permiso Will, necesito a Quinn. Dijo entrando la entrenadora Beiste.

-Claro es toda tuya. Le dijo Schue dirigiéndose a Quinn.

-Gracias muchachos los quiero a todos. Dijo Quinn dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Hey espera Fabray. Le grito Santana.

La rubia se dio media vuelta y todos gritaron al unisonó. –SUERTE QUINNIE. La rubia estallo en risa y les dijo adiós con un movimiento con la mano.

-Veo que ya tienes todas las vibras para ganar verdad Quinn. Le dijo la entrenadora.

-Claro que si hoy vamos a patear traseros. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras entraba a los vestidores.

En ese momento en el salón una morena pedía hablar con la latina a solas y sin ningún tipo de distracción.

-Que sucede Hobbit. Le pregunto la latina.

-Mira te voy a ser clara… Tú sientes algo más que una simple amistad con Quinn? Le pregunto sin más a la latina.

-Oye pero creo que Finepto te pego lo estupidez, pero que estás diciendo Rachel. Le dijo la latina sin creérselo.

-Pues no, estoy hablando enserio, es que en la mañana Kurt me metió la idea de que tal vez tú sentías algo más que una amistad. Le dijo la morena algo apenada, y fue cuando a la latina se le ocurrió una genial idea.

-Bueno Rachel es que a ti no te puedo negar que bueno si, siento cosas por Quinnie, esa rubia de cuerpo espectacular me prende. Le dijo la latina, riéndose en sus adentros.

-Pero tus estas con Britt. Le dijo confundida la morena.

-Y? no puedo tener a las dos o qué? Le dijo la latina con soberbia.

-Pues no porque no deberías de jugar con ninguna de las dos. Le dijo la morena con mala cara.

-Oye yaaaaaaa, Rachel no me gusta Quinn solo jugaba contigo, pero acá entre nos si me prende el cuerpo de la rubia hueca, pero es toda tuya. Le dijo la latina dejando a una morena sonriente pero a la vez confundida, ósea no le gusta pero la prende.

Eran las 6:45 faltaban menos de quince minutos para salir al campo y estaba un poco nerviosa, pero solo un poco ya habían jugado contra las águilas pero aun así sabia que eran rápidas, fuertes y sobre todo no se dejaban vencer y mucho menos con su Quarterback Marley Rose se podría decir que eran amigas pero en el campo jamás podrías ser amiga de tu rival.

Kitty entraba por la puerta sin esperar que Quinn estuviese adentro de los vestidores.

-Hey! Le dijo Quinn a la rubia

-Hola. Le dijo algo apenada la rubia más joven

-Que haces por aquí? Le pregunto la rubia a Kitty

-Busco mis Pompones no los encuentro. Le dijo Kitty

-Mmmm… creo que están en una de las duchas ahí los mire la última vez. Le dijo la rubia a Kitty.

-Genial, gracias Quinn. Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema. Le dijo Quinn

-Oye he estado pensando y la verdad lo siento mucho, yo me ilusione contigo y pues yo se que tú sientes cosas por cierta morena llamada Rachel, pero no te preocupes yo no diré nada de eso y bueno el punto es que te quería pedir perdón por haber sido contigo una perra. Le dijo Kitty rápidamente mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-Sabes tú perdóname a mi yo no sabía que eras virgen si no jamás lo hubiéramos hecho, pero espero que aunque no siento nada por ti haiga sido especial, solo eso espero, y bueno nadie es perfecto todos cometemos errores, y no tengo nada que perdonarte. Le dijo la rubia sonriéndole con ternura.

-Gracias Quinn, eres una gran persona, bueno voy en busca de mis pompones. Le dijo la rubia mientras se perdía entre las duchas.

Después de unos minutos Kitty salía de las duchas con sus pompones en las manos y una sonrisa.

-Hey Quinn, Suerte. Le dijo la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y en ese mismo instante en la puerta aparecía Marley una muchacha de tez blanca, morena, alta y ojos de color azul quien colisionaba contra la rubia de manera pequeña.

Ambas chicas se tomaron de la mano para que no cayeran y sintieron como la electricidad pasaba entre sus manos, algo que jamás habían sentido nunca es sus vidas.

-Lo siento no te vi. Se disculpo la rubia.

-No te preocupes, yo entre con descuido. Le dijo Marley aun sin soltarle la mano y ambas sonreían.

-Bueno tengo que irme a animar, pero no puedo si no me regresas mi mano. Le dijo Kitty mientras miraban sus manos aun juntas.

-O si claro, perdón. Le dijo Marley mientras le soltaba la mano a la rubia.

-Por cierto soy Kitty, Kitty Wilde. Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Yo me llamo Marley Rose. Le dijo la morena con otra sonrisa.

-Bueno Marley me voy, espero verte luego. Le dijo la rubia mientras corría hacia el túnel que dirigía al campo.

-Wow creo que me enamore. Le dijo Marley mientras se acercaba a Quinn.

-Eso es bueno amiga mía, ella necesita a alguien a quien amar. Le dijo la rubia mientras abrasaba a la morena.

-Bueno espero y esa persona sea yo, bueno como siempre de carrera te deseo suerte en el partido y que gane el mejor. Le dijo Marley mientras le sonreía.

-Claro que gane el mejor. Dijo Quinn mientras se acomodaba su pantalón.

Y de nuevo la puerta se abro dejando ver a una pequeña personita que la rubia conocía muy bien, "Dios hoy es el día todos entran por la puerta de los vestidores" pensó Quinn cuando vio a la morena.

-Bueno te dejo, te veo en el campo. Le dijo Marley antes de retirarse.

-Claro. Le dijo a Marley. –Hey morena silenciosa. Le dijo a la otra morena que se acercaba a ella.

-Hola, solo te venia a desear suerte. Le dijo la morena acercándose a ella.

-Gra… pero la rubia no pudo terminar la frase porque la colisión de los labios de Rachel se los impidió, al principio se sorprendió pero a los segundos se relajo y se dejo llevar, veía los fuegos artificiales, se sentía bien tener los labios suaves y carnosos de la morena sobre los de ella, se separaron a causa de la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-Wow, eso es desearme mucha suerte. Le dijo la rubia mientras pegaba su frente a la de la morena.

-Así debe de ser, Quinn. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa. –Solo venia a eso, suerte, bueno ya no la necesitas se que ganaran. Le dijo la morena saliendo rápidamente de los vestidores.

-Esa morena un día de estos me va a matar. Se dijo a sí misma la rubia mientras se colocaba el casco, lista para reunirse con sus compañeras.

Todos los del Glee Club estaban apoyando a Quinn y aros Titans con carteles, gritos, hasta trompetas aparte de las de la banda, también se encontraba Maria y Frank es sus asientos emocionados de ver a Quinn gritándole a ella y de una vez maldiciendo al árbitro por su mal arbitraje.

El partido había empezado con una anotación a temprano tiempo de los Titans a 40 segundos de haber empezado el partido, había transcurrido de esa manera los Titans tenían la ventaja de tres puntos hasta el cuarto Down donde con un gol de campo los White Eagles empataron el partido gracias a Marley que le dedico el gol a Kitty , sin duda estaba ganando puntos con ella.

Todos se tornaron tristes y algo depresivos por el empate así habían tenido que ir a tiempo extra, tras una tacleada estrepitosa en contra de Quinn habían decidido tanto ella como la entrenadora pagarles con su misma medicina intentar un gol de campo ya que faltaban tan solo diez segundos de que terminara y como iban empatando el árbitro no podía negarse.

-Ok Quinn está en tus manos. Le dijo la entrenadora, no podía ocultar que estaba nerviosa porque si lo fallaba era turno de las águilas y no podían permitir eso.

-Lo sé coach pero quiero que pongan la canción. Le dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Dado por hecho. Le dijo la entrenadora mientras tomaba su radio para hablar con la cabina y poner Can't Hold Us de Macklemore para que fuera su himno de la victoria.

Y así fue cuando Quinn estaba hablando con el árbitro de la forma que patearía el balón empezó la canción, desde que había salido la canción se había convertido es su himno.

Todos empezaron a gritar sabían que era el momento de la rubia y sabían que no los iba a decepcionar.

**Return of the Mack, get up! what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit me  
Get up!fresh out pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on broadway,  
And we did it, our way.  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on~  
Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,  
Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**

**labels out here,**  
**Nah they can't tell me nothing**  
**We give that to the people,**  
**Spread it across the country**  
**Labels out here,**  
**Nah they can't tell me nothing**  
**We give it to the people,**  
**Spread it across the country**

**Can we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Can we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**like the ceiling can't hold us**

(Todos los presents gritaron esta linea porque sabian que la rubia estaba lista para patear)

Y asi fue la rubia tomo distancia y escucho el silbato del árbitro salió con pasitos apresurados y pateo, pateo de manera espectáculos, tan fuerte que hasta ella misma se sorprendió y cuando supo lo que venía solo dijo**  
"nah, can I kick it? thank you. yeah I'm so damn grateful."**

Fue lo que no solo ella dijo sino todos, vieron como el balón pasaba la estructura en forma de U y se iba más lejos aun, pero todos gritaron cuando el árbitro le daba los pontos a los Titans, toda una revolución fue, pero la rubia solo subió su brazo al cielo y dijo "Esto es por ustedes" y después se dirigió apuntando tanto a Maria como a Frank y por ultimo con una gran sonrisa a una morena que estaba emocionada viendo su interacción en el campo, le dijo en el aire. "También para ti" y la señalo, antes de que todas sus compañeras, la entrenadora y porristas se fueran tras ella.**  
**

**I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when wu tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Ceasar make you a believer. nah I never ever did it for a throne.**

**na na na na na na na na**  
**and all my people say**  
**x4**

**Ma-kle-more**

**Can we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**like the ceiling can't hold us**  
**Can we go back, this is the moment**  
**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**  
**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

Quinn y todos los presentes cuando vieron que era la última línea de la canción gritaron al unisón porque sabían que a los Titans nadie ni nada los podía detener.

"**Like the ceiling can't hold us."**

* * *

Holaaaa muchachadaaaaa aqui actualizandoooo, espero y les guste dejenme Reviews porque se olvidan de mi, o la historia ya no les gusta:( comenten que les parecio, dudas, sugerencias.

Bueno de una vez les adelante que no se cuando actualize porque el Lunes entro de nuevo a la Prepa y bueno no creo actualizar entre samana si no hasta el fin de semana y eso si no me encargan tanta tarea...

Preguntenme al ask /DreamerHeartbeat

Aqui les dejo el link por si alguien no conoce a mi esposa Jessie J y sus presentaciones a locadas watch?v=Ng5UthAqNy4 una de tantas presentaciones que amo...

No se si fue uno de ustedes que me lee me pregunto quien me gusta eso fue raro... en fin preguntenme porque estoy bien forever alone! :( sin amor, sin novi si alguien se apunta...jajaja bien Alone yo o que onda:/ esta juventud de ahora no no no...

Bueno que tengan un excelente Fin de semana y si entran igual que yo el 5 pues suerte en sus clases

Sonrian ante todo recuerden "Su sonrisa puede cambiar al MUNDO":D

Karla Estrada


	5. My story

Aun seguían en el campo del McKinley gritando por la victoria de los Titans Quinn se encontraba en los hombros de Frank, todos estaban vueltos locos, si todo salía bien y si continuaban con la racha de victorias llegarían al Súper Bowl Femenil sin problemas. Claro la clara estrella del equipo era nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray, todos los equipos estudiantiles la pedían a gritos pero ella solo decía "No gracias yo soy Titan hasta la muerte".

Quinn bajo de los hombros de Frank y fue directo a donde se encontraba Marley junto a ella se encontraba Kitty.

-Hey Rose! Dijo Quinn dándole una palmada en la espalda a Marley

-Felicidades Q, aunque déjame decirte que por supuesto dejamos ganar a los Titans. Le dijo Marley empezando a reír.

-Si claro, solo en tus sueños sucede eso. Bueno como sea, te quería, bueno les quería invitar a mi casa habrá fiesta de celebración y tu sabes invita a todo tu equipo. Y tu Kitty invita a todas las porristas y ahí nos vemos. Dijo Quinn sonriéndoles.

-Claro tú sabes que no soy rencorosa y jamás me perdería una fiesta de la gran Quinn Fabray. Dijo Marley mientras le sonreía.

-Claro Quinn en seguida les informo a las porristas, gracias por la invitación. Dijo la rubia a Quinn mientras le sonreía amablemente.  
-Oye Marley me acompañas con las Cheerios? Le pregunto Kitty coquetamente a la morena.

-Claro, nos vemos entonces. Dijo la morena a Quinn mientras se alejaba.

-Mátala tigre. Le grito Quinn a Marley mientras veía como se iba rumbo a donde se encontraban las Cheerios.

-Quinn, Quinn podríamos hacerte unas pequeñas preguntas para nuestra sección de deportes en el canal Fox? Le pregunto una joven alrededor de 25 años castaña y de ojos color azul cielo.

-Claro, por supuesto, ustedes son quien han estado grabando partes de nuestro entrenamiento cierto? Pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Así es nos contaron de tu racha victoriosa y todos los directivos del canal se quedaron sorprendidos y nos mandaron a mi compañero Luke y a mí a grabar y seguir tu historia o bueno la historia de los Titans.

-Genial, si escuche algo de la entrenadora ya que bueno somos el primer equipo de Ohio en tener tan buena racha y estar como las favoritas de no solo Lima si no también del país. Por cierto como me dijiste que te llamabas? Le pregunto Quinn curiosa.

-Lo siento no lo hice pero mi nombre es Zoe Tyler. Dijo la joven mientras estiraba la mano, la rubia sin pensarlo tomo la mano suavemente y sonrió.

-Quinn Fabray, el gusto es todo mío. Le dijo sonriendo.

-Estamos listos y en 10 entramos al aire Zoe. Dijo el camarógrafo Luke.

-Por supuesto. Dijo poniéndose a un lado de la rubia mientras tomaba su micrófono y empezaba la cuenta regresiva.

-Nos encontramos en el campo del instituto William McKinley el hogar de los Titans, junto a mi esta la Quarterback Quinn Fabray. Dijo Zoe, mientras la rubia sonreía y miraba tanto a la cámara como a la reportera.

-Dinos que se siente saber que están a nada mas dos victorias más para irse al Súper Bowl por tercera vez consecutiva?. Le pregunto la castaña.

-Creo que estamos todo el equipo incluyendo a nuestra entrenadora un poco nerviosos, pero estamos entrenando duro y tenemos fe de que este año el trofeo regresa a nosotros después de nuestra trágica derrota contra The Dolphins de Miami. Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Dinos como te preparas antes de cada juego.

-Antes del juego me pongo a escuchar mis canciones favoritas y trato de no pensar en cosas negativas y platico con mis compañeras o con mis amigos para distraerme. Dijo recordando cómo se había distraído horas antes con el beso que cierta morena le había dado de buena suerte.

-Bueno y ya para terminar dinos a quien le dedicas cada partido, acaso algún amor sentado en las gradas? Le dijo pícaramente Zoe a la rubia.

Quinn sonrió con nerviosismo mientras notaba el calor en sus mejillas.  
-Si y no, se lo dedico principalmente a mis padres y a Dios que me miran desde el arriba y bueno a Maria y a Frank, aparte a alguien especial como dijiste que estaba sentada en las gradas. Dijo sonriendo a más no poder la rubia.

-Algo más que nos quieras decir Quinn.

-Solo quiero agradecerles por la oportunidad que me brindo la entrenadora y por el apoyo que hemos tenido todo el equipo. Gracias. Dijo la rubia sonriendo a la cámara.

-Bueno y ahí la tienen, te deseamos mucha suerte Quinn esperemos que vayan directo y sin escalas al Súper Bowl, gracias. Regresamos contigo al estudio Jack. Dijo Zoe para después de cortar la transmisión.

-Muchas gracias Quinn y nos vemos por aquí para seguir de cerca su historia. Dijo Zoe mientras se alejaba junto con Luke.

La rubia se quedo viendo como mojaban a la entrenadora con el tambo de Powerade mientras algunos fotógrafos le tomaban foto a la rubia para el periódico local.

Quinn sintió unos pequeños brazos en su cintura junto al calor de un pequeño cuerpo atrás suyo.

-Vaya creó cierta rubia será famosa, por salir en Fox. Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien la rubia.

-Celosa? Pregunto la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a una pequeña morena de ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

-Nop, creo que mi beso te dio suerte o no. Dijo Rachel mientras sonreía.

-Claro sin él no hubiera podido anotar ese último Field Goal. Dijo dramáticamente la rubia.

-Oye aquí la dramática soy yo que no se te olvide Quinn. Dijo la morena mientras hacia un lindo puchero.

-Claro que no se me olvida, cambia esa cara que ahí fiesta en mi casa. Dijo la rubia mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a las bancas.

-FIESTA EN MI CASA. TODOS EN MI CASA A LAS 10. Dijo la rubia por el megáfono que se encontraba en las bancas y escuchaba como todos gritaban y salían corriendo al estacionamiento

La morena al ver la reacción de todos en el campo abrazo a la rubia para que no la aplastaran o atropellaran ya que se habían vuelto locos.

-Tranquila no pasa nada, te vas con migo o con Kurt? Le pregunto la rubia mientras la apretaba más a su cuerpo.

-Contigo, creo que Kurt se olvido de mi. Dijo la morena mientras veía como el moreno corría con Blaine rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Creo que no van a caber tanta gente en la casa, bueno lo que sea vámonos. Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la mano de la morena.

Cuando llegaron al Ferrari de la rubia tanto Maria como Frank la estaban esperando recargados en su coche.

-Mi niña Quinn nosotros nos iremos a casa del campo que tienes afuera de la ciudad para que puedas tener la casa para ti sola, pero con cuidado y no vayan a destrozar nada, y cuidado si tomas demasiado. Le dijo preocupada Maria mientras le daba un beso a cada una de las jóvenes.

-Claro Maria cuídense y no te preocupes yo los mantengo al margen, maneja con cuidado Frank. Dijo la rubia mientras veía como se subían a la camioneta de Frank y salían del estacionamiento.

-Por aquí mi hermosa damisela. Dijo la rubia mientras le abría la puerta a la morena.

-Gracias mi caballero. Dijo sonrojada la morena.

Cuando la rubia entro en el lujoso coche se coloco el cinturón y arranco a una velocidad moderada ya que sabía que había algunas patrullas alrededor de la escuela.

-Si quieres puedes prender la radio. Dijo la rubia sin quitar la mirada del camino.

-Claro. Encendió la radio y busco una de sus estaciones favoritas.

"Esto es 91.3 Éxitos son las ocho con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Tenemos una llamada en espera."  
-Hola habla a la cabina de 91.3 Éxitos con quien tengo el honor? Dijo el locutor.  
-Habla Santana Lopez. .- O por Dios que hace Lopez llamando a la radio? Pregunto incrédula Quinn a la morena que tenía a su lado, recibiendo solo un movimiento de hombros.  
-De donde eres Santana?  
-Lima, Ohio.  
-Algún mensaje para alguien en especial?  
-Si FIESTA EN LA CASA DE QUINN FABRAY A LAS 10. Y si estas escuchando esto te quiero decir que te eches de una bendita ves al Hobbit. El automóvil se quedo en silencio, la rubia se quedo con los ojos como platos sin saber que decir mientras que la morena se había callado para procesar toda aquella información que había escuchado.  
-Alguna canción que quieras dedicar Santana?  
-Si quiero la de A THOUSEND YEARS versión Fifth Harmony, y se la dedico a mi novia Brittany y a Quinn y a Rachel.  
-Bueno y ahí está nuestra llamada de las ocho, ya escucharon fiesta en casa de Quinn de Lima Ohio. Vamos Quinn no seas tonta y declárate. .- OMG voy a matar a esa latina estúpida. Dijo la rubia en sus adentros.  
"Aqua tine a thousend years by Fifth Harmony, solo el 91.3 Exits

**Heart beats fast****  
****Colors and promises****  
****How to be brave****  
****How can i love when i'm afraid to fall****  
****But watching you stand alone****  
****All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow****  
****One step closer**

El auto seguia en silencio haste queue la morena se atrevio a romper el silencio con estrofa que seguia de la cancion**  
****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
****Darling don't be afraid i have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****Time stands still****  
****Beauty in all she is****  
****Every breath****  
****Every hour has come to this****  
****One step closer****I have died everyday waiting for you (waiting for you)****  
****Darling don't be afraid i have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****And all along i believed i would find you (i have loved you)****  
****Time has brought your heart to me****  
****I have loved you for a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more**

Despues de que la cancion termino, la casa de la rubia se podía visualizar no tan lejos y esta dio gracias a dios porque su martirio provocado por esa latina estúpida iba acabar.

Quinn estaciono su auto en el pequeño porche de su casa al lado de la fuente y en frente de la puerta, bajando rápidamente para abrir la puerta a su pasajera, la cual sonrió al ver lo caballerosa que era la rubia.

-Oye no te preocupes por lo de Santana, ya sabes cómo es de estúpida. Dijo la rubia para quitarle importancia al comentario que había hecho la latina.

La morena solo asintió, y junto con la rubia se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de esta mientras sacaba la llave que tenia arriba de la puerta, la introducía en la puerta y la abría, mientras que esa llave la volvía a colocar en su sitio.

-Adelante entra. Dijo la rubia mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar entrar a la morena.

-Linda casa. Dijo automáticamente al entrar la morena.

-Gracias, quieres algo de beber? Pregunto la rubia a la morena.

-No gracias estoy bien. Dijo la morena un tanto distraída viendo a su alrededor.

-Bueno, entonces sígueme voy a arreglarme y después te doy un recorrido por mi casa. Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía.

La morena siguió a la rubia directo a su cuarto subió las escaleras y se dio cuenta que tenía muy pocas fotos de su familia, solo en la pared había dos una de Quinn sola con tal vez unos ocho años y una con Maria y con Frank cuando tenía alrededor de 14 tal vez.

Al llegar arriba giro a la izquierda dejando ver un gran pasillo con alrededor de unas diez diferentes puertas y en el centro del pasillo una pequeña mesita de vidrio con unas flores que parecían frescas. Siguió el pasillo y en la última puerta color café claro entro.

La habitación era muy grande se podría decir que era la habitación principal de la casa, las paredes eran color blanco con algunos delates de color negro y rojo, estaba dividida en tres secciones la primera y más vista era como una pequeña sala con dos sillones grandes unidos de cuero color negro, en fronde de estos una pesa del mismo color con unas flores blancas en un recipiente y algunas revistas arriba, un ipad junto a unos Beats mixe color amarillo.

Al lado de los sillones al lado de la ventana se encontraba un escritorio con una Mac con dos pantallas junto a esta se encontraba un altavoz Beat box potable color negro con rojo, arriba del escritorio se encontraban otros Beats estudio, estaba una foto de Quinn cuando era bebe junto a sus padres. Al lado del escritorio se encontraba una estantería llena de cadis.

Enfrente de los sillones estaba una pared no tan grande en donde se encontraba una SmartTV Samsung de 75 pulgadas debajo de esta se encontraba un pequeño buro en donde se encontraba un Xbox 360 y un Play Station 4 con sus controles, un DVD y un reproductor de Blu ray, debajo de estas se encontraba una Beat box color negro. Al lado de este buro se encontraba una estantería llena de juegos para las consolas y dvd's. Al lado de esta estantería se encontraba un mucho más grande llena de libros ordenados por genero, se podría decir que tenía alrededor de cien o doscientos libros allí.  
La alfombra era color gris con círculos color rojo, las cortinas eran color negro fuerte con negro tranparente.

La segunda sección era la cama, era una cama King sise tenía una sobrecama blanco, las almohadas eran blancas, y un respaldo acolchonado color negro, tenía dos buros al lado de esta color negro y dos pequeñas lámparas arriba de la cama. Al lado de la cama se encontraba un sillón color rojo y unas lámparas color plata alta. Arriba de esta se encontraba una Macbook Pro con unos Heartbeats color blancos. Esta sección tenía una alfombra color gris claro con bordes negros. A un lado de la cama estaba una pared llena de fotografías de Quinn en el instituto, con Santana y Brittany, con Maria y Frank, con las Cheerios, con el Glee club, fotos de paisajes, de ciudades. En la pared se podia leer. " Live wild, live young, live togehter"

En la tercera sección era para el baño y la regadera. Esta sección la dividía un cristal que dejaba ver toda esta parte de las demás, era una regadera acoplada con el control al lado de la puerta de esta, el pequeño jacuzzi al lado de esta, el baño estaba aparte en una puerta color blanco, en frente de la regadera se encontraba el lavamanos grande con dos de esto y un gran espejo lleno de productos que la rubia utilizaba. Adentro también de este se encontraba un gran closet que se apartaba con un cristal y una puerta del mismo material.

La morena se quedo impactada del gran espacio de la habitación y sin dudarlo se quedo con la boca abierta.

-Bueno mira puedes prender la tv, o poner un juego o una película, o puedes usar mi Mac o la laptop, o el ipad, estás en tu habitación, o si quieres puedes dormir un poco si tienes sueño, solo apagas las luces con este pequeño control. Dijo la rubia tomando un gran control universal y apretando un botón, apago las luces. Y le sonrió a la morena y de igual modo lo volvió a apretar para que las luces regresaran

-Gracias Quinn, creo que me quedare viendo algo de tv. Dijo la morena mientras le daba una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Perfecto, me iré a quitar todo esto, me bañare y orito regreso. Dijo la rubia como si nada, mientras se iba.

La morena se sentó en los sillones y prendió la SmartTV, no era tan difícil al final ella tenía una en su cuarto. Busco el canal de música en el control y subió un poco el volumen. Se quedo mirando los videos hasta que vio a la rubia que antes de entrar a la ducha se quitaba su uniforme, arrojándolo a la cama o al piso, se quedo solo en una playera blanca y sin tirantes y con unos bóxers Calvin Klein de dama. La morena sintió como su temperatura corporal subía sin control, sin evitarlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Decidió salirse del cable, cuando esta le dio la pantalla de inicio le entro la curiosidad a la morena el pequeño icono de"fotos" y un tanto dudosa entro, dejando ver varios álbumes, el que más le llamo la atención fue con el nombre de "My world" donde la foto de este álbum era una niña pequeña rubia de tal vez unos tres años siendo cargada por un señor rubio de unos treinta.

Sin dudarlo dentro y alrededor de cien imágenes se desplomaron puso la primera y era una señora rubia de ojos color verde embarazada, deslizo a la siguiente y era la misma mujer en un hospital con una recién nacida en brazos, siguiente era el mismo matrimonio en lo que parecía un hotel de lujo, siguiente una niña con el mismo hombre en las calles de New York y arriba de ellos el letrero de los hoteles Dvorets Fabray.

Fue ahí cuando la morena entendió, como pudo haber sido tan tonta y tan despistada los Hoteles Dvorets Fabray, busco rápidamente en la misma Sumarte TV la cadena de Hoteles dándoles una extensa búsqueda, pero abrió la primera que era de Wiki pedía, leyó rápidamente y sin mucho cuidado hasta que encontró el nombre del propietario Quinn Fabray, la morena abrió los ojos como platos y siguió leyendo, antigua propietario Russell Fabray, le pico al nombre de este y salió una nueva ventana de Wiki pedía, volvió a leer hasta que encontró muerte 24 de Diciembre 2001, después de eso cerro la pagina y antes de que salía la rubia entro a glogló y escribió ágilmente Russell Fabray muerte, dando como resultado varias páginas le pico a la primera y era de un periódico electrónico y empezó a leer.

"The New York Times

Hoy la industria hotelera se viste de luto con la gran pérdida del gran Russell Fabray…

Hoy 24 de Diciembre del 2001 a las 4:20 am se dio la noticia de que el Jet Privado de la familia Fabray se desplomo en los alrededores del aeropuerto de Moscú, Rusia… En la aeronave se encontraba Russell Fabray (35) su esposa y reconocida diseñadora de modas Judy Fabray (30) y su pequeña hija Quinn Fabray (5).

La niña Quinn Fabray fue la única sobreviviente de este terrible accidente, como se salvo no se sabe, tal vez Dios la quiso que siguiera con el negocio familiar. La familia quien iba a pasar las celebridades en el país natal de Russell Fabray, había partido de New York el día 22 a las 12 horas y se tenía vista la llegada de estos el día 24 a las 12 am, unas de las causas que se maneja es la que el piloto se quedo dormido y dejo que la aeronave se estrellase contra el bosque de las afueras del aeropuerto…"

La morena se quedo congelada cuando acabo de leer el artículo, leyó un poco mas y le pico donde decía "Imágenes de la familia Fabray" se desplego una imagen que acaba de ver en el álbum Russell con traje y cargando a la pequeña Quinn al lado de Michael Jackson…

Sin darse cuenta la morena una rubia se encontraba parada en el marco de la división entre el pequeño salón y la cama observando a la morena.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano verías mis fotos. Dijo la rubia tranquilamente. La morena rápidamente volteo a ver a la rubia que traía una bata de baño alrededor de su cuerpo y una toalla en la cabeza para el cabello.

-Yo…..yo no perdón. Dijo la morena con tristeza y vergüenza.

-Sabes esa foto me gusta mucho es una de mis favoritas, lástima que no recuerde muchos de esos días. Dijo la rubia algo triste viendo la foto de la tv.

-Yo enserio no debí de esculcar en tus cosas enserio, perdón. Dijo la morena rápidamente apagando la televisión.

-Es cierto no debiste, pero lo hiciste y sabia que tarde o temprano lo sabrías. Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía triste a la morena.

-Lo sé, lo siento….dijo la morena y el silencio inundo la habitación.

La rubia se supo de pie y fue a su cama donde tenía la ropa que se pondría, se quito la bata de baño y se coloco unos jeans los abrocho y se quito la toalla de la cabeza se la paso varias veces para secar un poco su cabello y tomo una playera sin tirantes holgada con la imagen de Michael Jackson en el video de Smith Criminal.

Se dirigió a donde estaba la morena sin colocarse la playera y se puso de pie enfrente de ella. La morena se quedo observando el perfecto abdomen de la rubia, en el cual fácilmente podía lavar su ropa sin esfuerzo. Dio una vuelta quedando de lado y dejo ver un tatuaje.

La morena se le quedo viendo y observo a la rubia para que le concediera el permiso de leerlo y con un movimiento de cabeza le concedió el permiso con una sonrisa.

"No meter where you are we'll be together…  
R&J. Fabray † 12.24.2001"

Debajo de ese tatuaje se encontraban pequeñas cicatrices, las cuales la morena toco suavemente.

-Sabes algunas veces duelen, pero mi medico dice que es normal. Dijo la rubia refiriéndose a las cicatrices.

-Porque las tienes? Pregunto preocupada la morena.

-Porque en el accidente en el avión unos metales atravesaron esa parte y créeme deberían de estar más grandes. Dijo la rubia mientras le sonreía a la morena.

-Como paso eso Quinn? Le pregunto con curiosidad.

La rubia solo se quedo seria y un poco triste.

-Lo siento, creo que no soy la indicada para que se lo cuentes. Dijo la morena que entendió el silencio.

-No, te voy a contar lo que recuerdo mi historia, a veces está bien desahogarse con alguien. Aparte tenemos aun una hora antes de la fiesta. Dijo la rubia que miro el reloj y se colocaba su playera y se sentaba de nuevo junto a la rubia.

Tomo una bochada de aire y empezó….

-Mi padre fue Russell Fabray el cual nació en Moscú Rusia fue hijo único, a la edad de 20 años empezó con un pequeño hotel en Rusia llamado Dvorets Fabray que significa Palacio Fabray era un pequeño hotel no tan lujoso que apenas la noche costaba cinco rublos que ni es un dólar aquí, un día el cual estaba nevando Freddy Mercury junto con Queen llegaron al hotel de mi papa porque su tráiler no había funcionado, desde ese día y gracias al servicio que les dio mi papa Queen habla mucho de este hotel en el cual se habían hospedado a bajo costo y con muchas comodidades.

En Rusia se empezó a extender el hotel a lo largo de dos años llegando a costar más de mil rublos la noche, donde se llegaron a hospedad grandes de la música y del cine. Después mi papa migro hacia los Estados Unidos con el típico sueño americano pero ya era reconocido a nivel nacional en Rusia. Llego en barco a New York y con lo que ganaba en el hotel empezó a construir un hotel en la ciudad llamado de la misma forma Dvorets Fabray…

En 1988 se inauguro el hotel en New York en el cual en sus inicios hospedo a artistas como Michael Jackson, Paul McCartney, Madonna, Fredy Mercury, Yoko Ono, Mick Jagger, Malcolm y Angus Young, y muchos mas… En ese mismo año mi padre conoció a mi madre Judith Smith una reconocida modelo y diseñadora en New York mejor conocida como Judy Smith. Ese mismo año tras tres meses de relación se casaron y mi madre paso a ser Judy Fabray.

El negocio iba de viento en popa cada mes el incrementeo del costo era evidente, el hotel no daba abasto para tantas personas que querían hospedarse en el, delas decientas cincuenta y cuatro habitaciones ninguna sobarba cada una con un costo de más de dos mil dólares la noche.

En 1992 mi padre abrió más sucursales tanto en LA, Miami y Orlando. Mi padre quería expandir mas el negocio así que en 1993 volvió a abrir sucursales pero en Europa Londres, España, Portugal, Alemania. En ese año mi padre y mi madre se tuvieron que mudar de nuevo ahora rumbo a Londres para manejar más de cerca esas sucursales, dejando a su mano derecha a cargo en EUA Smith Taylor. Mi madre seguía con su carrera ahora en Londres, mi padre viajaba constantemente a New York a España inclusive a Moscú y el dinero no faltaba Vivian en un palacio. Fue entonces cuando mi padre empezó a querer mas abrió más sucursales otra en Australia, México, Cuba, Brasil. En 1995 mi padre engaño a mi madre con una mujer de tatuajes llamada creo Hilary con la cual creo tubo un varón pero mi padre nunca lo reconoció. Después de la reconciliación y la terapia entre mis padres nací yo en 1996 en Londres Inglaterra, en ese año mi papa acaparaba las revistas de negocios siendo uno de los mejores, multimillonario y con la mejor familia.

La ambición de mi padre llevo a que abriera mas hoteles en Puerto Rico, Acapulco, Los cabos, Francia, Italia, en ese punto cada noche costaba más de cinco mil dólares.

A mí nunca me falto nada siempre tuve a mis dos padres juntos, ya que después de que nací yo mi padre no volvió con otra mujer, nos mudamos de nuevo a New York cuando tenía tres años mi padre me consentía, no me faltaba nada tenía por así decirlo una cuna de oro y botella de diamantes cuando yo quisiera. Pero un día mi papa peleo con mi madre, el quería un varón y no solo una niña ese día mi padre golpeo a mi madre pero intervine entrando a la habitación llorando para que dejara de pegarle a mama. Ese día mi padre lloro y me abraso e igual a mi madre y prometió nunca volverlo a hacer pero mintió lo hizo hasta que yo tenía cuatro años, le restregaba en la cara que yo debí de haber sido un varón y no una niña. Decía Quinn llorando.

-Cada día que pasaba en New York, cada celebridad que pisaba el hotel era una foto seguro con mi padre o con migo, cada marco era colgado en los pasillos del hotel, y aun lo sigo asiendo.

En el 2000 mi padre se entero que un Richard Hilton tomaba en sus manos la cadena de hoteles Hilton, ninguna de las dos familias se llevaba bien siempre hubo algo que no leal agradan al otro. Mi papa cayó en otra etapa de ambición y empezó a construir más hoteles probo suerte en el continente asiático abrió hoteles en China, Japón, otros más en Rusia, en Israel, Egipto. Cada día firmaba otro contrato para otra construcción. Y así fue en el año 2001 mi padre tenía una de las más grandes cadenas hoteleras de lujo contando con más de sesenta y cinco hoteles en el mundo.

Cuando cumplí cinco años mi padre me prometió que para las navidades iríamos a ver a los abuelos a Rusia, ya que ellos no podían volar porque no tenían pasaporte.

En ese año mi madre ni mi padre pelearon se les veía como una pareja feliz y enamorada, recuerdo que en esas fechas estaban planeando que mi madre de nuevo quedara embarazada para que tuviera un hermanito.

En las fechas de Noviembre mi padre mando llamar a su abogado para arreglar lo de su testamento junto con el de mi madre, recuerdo ese día como si hubara sido ayer.

Yo estaba jugando con mi carrito de batería y mi padre mando llamar a su abogado David para que hiciera sus testamentos, cuando David le pregunto el porqué mi padre solo respondió que no sabía, pero tenía miedo por mí de que algo pasara y quedara desprotegida. Y así fue ese día David hizo el testamento de mi padre y el de mi madre dejando como único heredero a mí de toda sus fortunas pero claro tenía que quedarme con alguien hasta mis dieciocho años ese alguien y encargada de mi fue mi abuela Ashley.

El 21 de Diciembre estábamos en la casa en New York empacando para ir a ver a los abuelos mi padre estaba muy nervioso, muy apenas y pudo hacer su maleta solo, tuvo que ayudarlo mi madre porque él no podía concentrarse. Después de eso dormimos y esa noche tuve una pesadilla algo iba a pasar algo malo. Esa noche llore y me dormí con mis padres, recuerdo también que papa no dormía estaba leyendo y cuando llegue a su habitación me sonrió con sus típicas sonrisas puso su libro a un lado y salió de la cama me abraso y me alzo en sus brazos y me sentó en el sillón de su cuarto y me dijo:

"Sabes Quinn cada noche le doy gracias a Dios de que tu eres mi hija, y aunque este aun muy pequeña estoy orgulloso de ti, jamás te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie, y sé que no importa donde este o estemos siempre estaremos con trigo, cuidan tote y mirándote. Y el día que nos toque partir te cuidare como siempre mi niña, y mirare como diriges tu vida, porque aunque nadie es perfecto tu lo eres para mí y para mama, y cuando seas grande dirigirás bien los hoteles o serás lo que tú quieras ser y estaremos orgullosos de ti, no importe que, recuérdalo siempre estaremos con trigo. Te amo mi niña" dijo la rubia mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin controlarse. La morena la vio y la abraso sintiendo como también una lágrima salía de su rostro.

-Esa noche nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón y en la madrugada teníamos que salir al aeropuerto. Cuando íbamos en el avión casi para llegar a Moscú, hubo un problema no recuerdo muy bien porque yo iba dormida, de pronto un sonido empezó a inundar el Jet y el capitán hablo por el altavoz diciendo que teníamos problemas técnicos y que tenías que calmarnos y abrochar los cinturones.

Mi papa me dijo que todo estaría bien que no me preocupara que solo fuera turbulencia. Pero no lo fue mi padre abrocho mi cinturón y tomo mi mano junto con la de mi madre y le dijo sabes que te amo Judy y este amor siempre será más fuerte que nada. Mi madre lo vio con los ojos cristalinos y le dijo te amo y se besaron, se demostraron que ante todo se amaban me miraron y me sonrieron me dijeron te amo, y la parte de sus asientos se desprendió del avión salieron a un costado con tal fuerza que les grite que volvieran que no me dejaran y de pronto sentí como algo se encajaba en mi.

Desperté en un hospital con mucho dolor y mis abuelos estaban ahí llorando cuando les pregunte que donde estaba mama y papa no me contestaron solo lloraron, fue cuando entendí que ya no estaban más…

Me dieron de alta después de un mes para rehabilitación porque mis piernas no se podían mover y tenía varios hematomas en mi cerebro. Pero sabía que ellos me habían cuidado.

El día del funeral de mama y papa fue difícil había mucha gente que no conocía, también había gente mala a mi alrededor. Mis abuelos tuvieron que pedir a la embajada que les permitiera vivir aquí por mi y se los concedió.

Viví en New York hasta la muerte de ellos cuanto tenía 12 se fueron en un accidente automovilístico de nuevo alguien me había abandonado, creí que nadie me quería que todos me odiaban y por eso se iban y me dejaban sola.

Hasta que me quede con Maria ya que no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir no tenia abuelos ni tíos, Maria junto con Frank me criaron hasta la fecha y fue cuando comprendí que no se fueron porque ya no me querían, se fueron porque Dios los quería de nuevo junto a él….

Cuando alguien se va de tu vida te duele, pero es entonces cuando aprecias el verdadero significado de la vida aquí en la tierra….

* * *

**Ya se tengo años sin actualizar, la prepa no me deja no me deja, les vengo a presumir dos cosas o tal vez mas:**

**1.- YA TENGO 16 AÑOS:3**

**2.- Saque segundo lugar en mi salon de clases:33333**

**3.- VIVA MEXICO CABRONES!**

**Bueno aqui esta un adelanto esta parte viene siendo como la primera parte de la parte de la historia, conte la historia de Quinn y de sus padres, creanme no fue facil hasta llore...**

**Bueno e visto como que ya no me leen mucho ni me dejan Reviews me pongo tritle...**

**Gracias a los que me siguen a mi y a mi historia... **

**Pregunten en mi ask: /DreamerHeartbeat**

**Agregenme si quieren a Fb: Karla Esttrada**

**Siganme en twitter si queiren: /_KarlaEsttrada**

**En tumblr. blog/charlie-style**

**Dejenme sus comentarios si les gusta si no, si les aburre si ya chole con lo mismo si me aman si no**

**Por cierto Alguien que quiera andar con migo ño ÑO? D: porque nadie me quiereeeeeeeeeeeeee D: **


End file.
